


De la nostalgia

by Arena_en_los_ojos



Category: Operación triunfo - Fandom, Ragoney
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia, Pencos en París, Post OT
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arena_en_los_ojos/pseuds/Arena_en_los_ojos
Summary: De vez en cuando es buenoser conscientede que hoyde que ahoraestamos fabricandolas nostalgiasque descongelaránalgún futuro.(Mario Benedetti)





	1. I

 

Nos encontrábamos siempre en la hora azul, de manera que pudiéramos intuirnos sin la obligación de mostrarnos plenamente. Éramos como dos gatos que se cruzaban en algún callejón, como dos extraños que se reconocieran en las sombras de un pasado que quedó atrás. Habíamos dejado muy pronto de ser desconocidos, si acaso alguna vez lo fuimos. No necesitábamos saberlo  _todo_  del otro. No necesitábamos hacer preguntas, y si se formulaban, no perseguíamos una respuesta. Era un acuerdo implícito, del que jamás hablábamos pero que ninguno de los dos olvidaba. Era, al mismo tiempo, inevitable que así fuera: ni el pasado ni el futuro existían en aquella ciudad. Nos encontrábamos siempre en la hora azul, con el cielo brillando eléctrico sobre nosotros y generando una curiosidad animal. Nos intuíamos, nos olíamos en la distancia. Nos acercábamos; con la urgencia de descubrir(nos) únicamente hasta donde el otro estuviera dispuesto a mostrar. Y aun así, siempre tuve la sensación de haber mostrado partes de mí que nadie antes había visto.

 

Jugábamos con la ciudad, porque todo aquel otoño era un gran juego. Nos recuerdo con viveza en la fosforescencia de un atardecer infinito. Nosotros, el cielo gris reflejando nuestros pasos en el cemento mojado, el mundo que nos rodeaba aullando su existencia al caer la noche. La vida en aquel momento era un enorme juego y nosotros nos dejábamos arrastrar. Jugábamos, como se juega -por placer- a aquello que nos da vida. Jugábamos y nos movíamos entre adoquines y fachadas del color de los lienzos por pintar. Caminábamos mucho. A veces girábamos como peonzas de Kerouac, a veces vagábamos como Cole, a veces nos limitábamos a mirar desde el borde, como Pizarnik. La vida era un juego. La ciudad era un juego. Fiesta, rayuela, metáfora. Y en medio de aquella vorágine, envueltos por las luces rojas de los coches y los semáforos, nosotros. Nada más. Nosotros éramos ciudad; éramos juego; éramos vida.

 

Nos enviábamos mensajes para encontrarnos. Siempre sencillos, como de una despreocupación fingida y un azar infantil escondiendo relatos que sólo intuíamos pero jamás narrábamos. Unas palabras desnudas, un  _¿nos vemos?_  sin adornar, porque no era necesario nada más. Los preámbulos y las formalidades no existían en una ciudad donde todo estaba milimétricamente dibujado. Éramos el intento de reivindicativa espontaneidad dentro del marco establecido. Nos enviábamos mensajes como flechas, como se enviaría un dardo dirigido a su objetivo circular. Por respuesta, el nombre de una parada de metro o el mapa de algún distrito. Nos gustaba responder así, con una imagen. Si la pregunta era una flecha, la respuesta era un agujero en la diana. Una marca precisa en ese círculo de colores que era la ciudad mágica. Nos enviábamos preguntas y respondíamos con mapas. Mapas que no eran una guía para llegar a ningún sitio, sino para perderse. Mapas que no eran respuestas, sino posibilidades. Mapas que no indicaban un destino. Porque el destino no existe cuando sólo se es presente. Y nosotros éramos presente. Éramos otoño y no existía más destino que el de estar allí: recorrer París; habernos encontrado.

 

Caminábamos muchísimo. Nos perdíamos hasta sentir que al fin habíamos encontrado algo. Raoul encontraba lugares ; yo me encontraba a mí mismo. Disfrutábamos de la ligereza del nómada, a pesar de que nuestros pasos dejasen huellas muy distintas tras nosotros. La lluvia del otoño eliminaba deprisa esta evidencia, y volvíamos a ser dos hombres sin pasado. También el agua borraba los testimonios de las fachadas blanquecinas, volviendo a ofrecer un lienzo virgen para redibujar perennemente la ciudad. Caminábamos. No buscábamos nunca un camino para llegar a un lugar concreto, porque en aquella época yo estaba convencido de que el camino podía ser cualquiera. El camino se inventaba a cada paso, y eso también formaba parte del juego. Sólo conocíamos el prólogo. Las circunstancias previas.

 

Aún hoy siento que todo aquello fue un prólogo. Un inicio que no dejaba nunca de escribirse. Un encuentro infinito que se repetía en cada una de las horas azules sucediéndose en cada cielo de aquel otoño. Un constante preámbulo de la nostalgia que se iba construyendo en cada paso que dábamos juntos en cada calle de aquella ciudad. Fueron ocho semanas.

Tal vez, lo único que no pudo borrar la lluvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se hizo esperar, pero aquí está mi contribución como pequeña literata.  
> Espero que el post-ot se lleve mejor con este intento de llevaros a París e impregnaros de nostalgia, olor a lluvia y reflexiones por las calles de la ciudad. 
> 
> Os leo aquí o en twitter (@arn_arena) <3   
> ¡Ojalá os guste!


	2. II

_¿Y qué puedo decirte de París que ya no sepas? Estoy enamorada de esta ciudad y de las callecitas que dicen, que cantan. No hago más que caminar y ver y aprender a ver; he conocido algunos jóvenes poetas y pintores franceses; reconozco que siento alguna nostalgia del castellano, tanto hablar francés me deja idiota.  
_

_(Alejandra Pizarnik)_

 

Por aquel entonces llevaba siempre una cazadora de cuero negro. Yo solía desplazarme a pie o bicicleta por las callecitas que se descolgaban como hiedras desde el Boulevard Saint-Germain hasta llegar al río. Él estaba apoyado en la pared, a la entrada del passage de la Cour du commerce de Saint André. Miraba a la gente con un gesto de sorpresa que lo delataba como extranjero pero, sobre todo, como recién llegado. El otoño empezaba a acortar los días y él miraba el mundo como si absorbiese todos los detalles: sin sonreír, pero con asombro. Me recordó a mí en algún momento no tan lejano. Observaba con precisión cada movimiento, cada persona que pasaba, cada cambio que se producía en las nubes de ese cielo de tarde de octubre. Parecía analítico, miraba el mundo con una precisión casi rigurosa, pero resultaba evidente que aún conservaba la capacidad de sorprenderse.

 

Se hallaba detenido ante lo que supuse que era un dibujo en la pared. Aunque yo había pasado por allí mil veces, me di cuenta de que ya no recordaba qué había :probablemente ya no me fijaba en esos detalles. Trató de sacar una foto, pero algo pareció no funcionar como esperaba y volvió aguardar su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón casi inmediatamente. Fui consciente del tiempo, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba observándole. Me intrigaba la inscripción de la pared. Me intrigaba él... Caminé hasta entrar en el passage cubierto y quedar detrás de él. En la pared había únicamente una frase.  _L'amour court les rues._ Simplemente eso, una simple pintada que figuraba en miles de muros parisinos y en la que yo había dejado de fijarme hacía mucho tiempo.

     

-Pas autant que ça.

Escuché mi propia voz saltar sobre él como un animal previamente agazapado a su espalda. Se sobresaltó y se giró. Era 24 de octubre y nos miramos. Unos ojos fugaces, llenos de vida. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero recuperó la sonrisa para pronunciar un dudoso

-Desolé, je ne parle pas bien français.

 

Era español. Lo formulé como una pregunta, buscando no resultar demasiado agresivo ni demasiado obvio. Lo confirmó con alivio.

\- Sí... acabo de llegar a París.

\- Bienvenido - dije sonriendo. - Necesitas comprender lo que dicen las paredes de esta ciudad.

 

Su piel enrojeció, pero no dejó que aquello desviase mi atención. Parecía seguro de sí mismo, a pesar de la evidente timidez. A pesar de la tensión en sus hombros, percibía una relajación interna que yo no lograba en mí mismo. Me miraba con fuerza, observándome quizá como había observado otros lugares de la ciudad. Como había observado, unos instantes antes, la inscripción de la pared.

\- ¿Llevas mucho aquí? -preguntó.

\- Un par de años.

\- Dicen que esta ciudad te atrapa.

\- Tienen razón. Al principio te enamoras. Luego la odias, pero cuando eso ocurre es demasiado tarde: ya no puedes marcharte.

\- No te creo.

Su cara de incredulidad reflejaba hasta qué punto no podía imaginar que alguien pudiera sentir algo así en aquella ciudad. Él era un recién llegado. Pertenecíamos a dos universos distintos que acababan de conjurarse frente a una frase centelleante. Pertenecíamos a un mismo universo en dos momentos distintos, tal vez. Yo no era capaz de negar ni afirmar nada. No era posible dar una explicación sencilla para algo que no lo era.

\- ¿Cuánto te quedas?

\- Ocho semanas.

 

Nos miramos en silencio. Seguíamos en la entrada oscura de aquel pasaje. Nos miramos, en la luz de un octubre que teñía de ocre el suelo del Boulevard Saint-Germain. Nos miramos con una mirada que calibraba: la distancia; el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos sonreíamos. La gente caminaba deprisa a nuestro lado, haciendo vibrar el aire que nos rodeaba, entrando sin vernos en aquel passage de suelo adoquinado e inestable.

-  _El amor corre por las calles._

La frase que no entendías. La que dicen los muros parisinos.

 

Me despedí apretándole el brazo, cerca del hombro. Diciéndole que disfrutara su tiempo en París. Sonriéndole mientras él solo podía ahogar un  _gracias._ Huyendo, como solía hacer en aquella época. Corriendo por las calles, como decían del amor. Escondiendo mis pasos entre los de los viandantes que se dirigían a cualquier lugar y que no me importaban absolutamente nada.

 


	3. III

_Sé que volveremos todos al bateau-lavoir. Es allí donde fuimos verdaderamente felices, donde fuimos considerados como pintores y no como bestias extrañas_.  
 _  
(Pablo Picasso)_

 

  
El frío de la buhardilla era excesivo, pero él insistía en venir y a mí, de alguna manera, me enternecía aquel acto de poética renuncia al confort. El romanticismo oculto en habitar una pequeña _chambre de bonne_ parisina desaparecía cuando escalábamos aquellos siete pisos a pie, cuando los cristales chorreaban agua condensada en el interior por la diferencia de temperatura y empapaban la madera del suelo, y cuando la superficie total de veinte metros cuadrados devoraba el poco oxígeno que dejaban nuestros cuerpos. Aun así, su cuarto de estudiante en la Cité Universitaire no le parecía nada comparado con una buhardilla en Montmartre. Con ver salir el sol entre las chimeneas de París.

 

Montmartre nos ofrecía también un punto de encuentro en lo más alto de la ciudad, desde el que ver la puesta de sol cuando las nubes no cubrían el cielo como una espuma de silencio que apagara el ruido del día. En las tardes claras, se percibía la inmensidad de la ciudad y nosotros nos sentíamos así, como si tuviéramos el mundo a nuestros pies. Como si el mundo fuera algo que observar desde fuera, desde ese otro mundo que éramos, simplemente, nosotros.  

 

Esquivábamos los escalones de la pequeña colina, esquivábamos el turístico funicular, y nos perdíamos por las calles de adoquines entre los que crecían hierbitas verdes. Como esas ‘hierbitas crujiendo a través de las piedras, verdes de vida’ de las que hablaba Sylvia Plath. Yo sentía que, tras mucho tiempo soportando el peso de las piedras sobre mis hombros, también estaba empezando a atravesarlas. Quizá empezaba a enverdecer de vida, tras tanto tiempo de paciencia vegetal. Me sentía más fuerte, más ligero. Más capaz de romper algunas cadenas que me pesaban. Quizá no era yo, sino él, quien realmente era una hierbita verde que contagiaba de energía a aquello que le rodeaba. Qué importa. Caminábamos buscando esos detalles: las grietas en las paredes, el sonido del pianista que no dejaba de tocar en aquel restaurante y que nunca sabíamos si era uno que pasaba allí todo el día o si eran varios, buscando el mejor encuadre para hacer una fotografía o las ventanas entreabiertas que mostrasen involuntariamente el rincón de algún atelier de artista.

 

Esquivábamos a los turistas, a los caricaturistas de la Place du Tertre, y la enorme basílica, excepto en los momentos en los que no había gente y se podía observar la maqueta con detenimiento. Era una maqueta blanca y brillante del Sacré Coeur, que recordaba a los planes que se hacían y que aún no se habían llevado a cabo. Pero hacer planes no era algo que nos interesase, más allá de decidir hacia dónde dirigir nuestros pasos en cada cruce de calles.

 

Si estábamos en aquella zona, yo le hablaba a menudo del bateau-lavoir, donde Picasso se había alojado al llegar, en aquellos tiempos en los que cambiaba sus cuadros por algún plato caliente en los _moulins_. Él siempre recordaría aquella época como una época feliz, y quizá Gertrude Stein también lo haría si pudiera evocar con su lenguaje alguna imagen de aquel joven Picasso. Me encantaba esa historia: él le había pintado un retrato cubista. Ella, una valiente, le había devuelto el regalo escribiendo un retrato cubista. _If I told him would he like it. Would he like it if I told him. Would he like it would Napoleon would Napoleon would would he like it._ Esa anécdota era sólo una de las miles de cosas maravillosas que habían ocurrido en el bateau-lavoir, y Raoul me escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le estuviese contando un cuento al mismo tiempo que él lo vivía. Era protagonista y espectador de aquel teatro cotidiano, de aquel surrealismo mágico. Porque en aquel París nuestro, en aquella buhardilla, también ocurrían cosas maravillosas. Picasso siempre estuvo convencido de que volverían. Quizá también Cocteau, Modigliani o Braque habrían querido volver.  A aquel lúgubre antro donde casi no entraba luz y que les recordaba a un barco-lavadero. A aquella estructura de madera podrida e insalubre, con un único grifo de agua para todos. Al lugar donde muchos de ellos se habían sentido artistas por primera vez. Para Picasso, aquello representaba la felicidad. Yo podía entenderles: todos ellos lo llamaban hogar, de la misma manera en que Raoul insistía en subir los mil escalones desvencijados y polvorientos que conducían a una buhardilla fría y llena de humedad. Para Picasso no era solo un lugar: representaba una época a la que volver. A la que estaba convencido de que volverían… porque habían sido felices.

  
Pero por aquel entonces, yo no me preguntaba todavía si nosotros seríamos capaces de volver alguna vez a París. Por aquel entonces yo sólo quería caminar, y moverme, y sentir que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo aunque no tuviera ninguna idea precisa de lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Él sí sabía cosas. Él tenía proyectos. Parecía una de esas personas que encerraba certezas en sus afirmaciones. Yo, de mí, no podía decir lo mismo. Yo sólo me congelaba en aquella buhardilla diminuta y trataba de crear -a eso se iba a París, decían, a crear-. Yo sólo comía sopa de sobre y miraba durante horas los tejados grises, las ventanitas cuadradas, las chimeneas naranjas. Yo sólo leía Amélie Nothomb en el metro, perdía los calcetines en la lavandería, tomaba algún vaso de vino si me invitaban, sacaba fotos los días de niebla, me perdía en los museos a los que se entraba sin pagar, y trataba de enfrentarme a mis fantasmas sin resultar necesariamente herido. Aquellos días yo sólo era una nube de vaporosa incertidumbre, dejándome arrastrar por el viento del otoño.

 

Nunca supe si él veía eso. En aquel momento, no sabía qué veía él en mí. Ni siquiera hoy sé muy bien qué vimos exactamente el uno en el otro. Pero todo era tan simple. Bastaba con ese mensaje que siempre llegaba. Bastaba con ese mapa que nos invocaba. Bastaba con encontrarse en el lugar preciso, y ponerse a caminar como si hubiéramos esperado todo el día para ese momento en el que nuestros pasos dejaban huellas en el suelo húmedo de París. Bastaba correr hasta la cima de la _butte Montmartre_ para observar a tiempo los últimos rayos de sol filtrándose entre las nubes. Y mirarnos mucho tiempo, en aquellas horas azules.

 

Era en aquel momento, cuando se ponía el sol, y el cielo era eléctrico y también lo éramos nosotros. Era en aquel momento cuando nos mirábamos fijamente, con la intensidad de quien no pestañea porque intenta ver más allá. Hablábamos lentamente, con la contención de quien no quiere revelar todo el misterio. Con el vaho de las palabras cálidas vibrando en el frío del comienzo de la noche, saliendo de unos labios que no dejábamos de dibujar con la mirada.

Sentíamos el deseo perfilándose brillante contra el cielo oscuro.

 

 

La certeza de que allí, en aquel París, habíamos sido verdaderamente felices.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Mil gracias a quienes estáis leyendo y comentando <3   
> Espero que a pesar del aparente caos inicial, podáis disfrutar del camino...


	4. IV

_Viajar es marcharse de casa,_  
_es dejar los amigos_  
_es intentar volar_  
_volar conociendo otras ramas_  
_recorriendo caminos  
_ _es intentar cambiar […]._

_(Gabriel García Márquez)_

 

Las estaciones siempre le habían evocado algo que le costaba explicar. Sentía que confluían en ellas   muchas vidas, y que la suya propia se diluía vagamente entre el resto como lo haría una gota de leche en una oscura taza de té. En las estaciones había siempre mucha gente, había siempre mucho movimiento. Había algo de impredecible y el aire alrededor parecía más ligero. Las estaciones le hacían pensar en viajes, en esa gente oscilaba entre más de un punto. Como él, por primera vez en su vida. Se sentía ligero.

 

La Gare du Nord le había parecido especialmente caótica al llegar a París. Tenía la sensación de que allí dentro había más gente distinta que en cualquier otro lugar que él hubiera visitado antes. Rasgos, ropas, acentos, miradas… todo era distinto. Entre sí, y a lo que él conocía. En su ciudad nunca se hubiera acercado a un lugar como aquel simplemente por el placer de _descubrir_. Pero no estaba en su ciudad: ahora estaba en París, y todo lo que un día fue miedo, ahora eran ganas.

 

Bajaba del metro, y antes de salir a la superficie se perdía en la estación. Paseaba entre los trenes que partían a ciudades lejanas. Algunas, como Londres, Bruselas o Ámsterdam, las ubicaba con facilidad. Desconocía por completo en qué lugar del mapa se situarían las ciudades francesas, de las que leía el nombre amarillo (sin poder pronunciarlo) sobre las pantallas azules que anunciaban el horario de salida.

 

Le gustaba imaginar hacia dónde irían esas personas que esperaban, con cara de cansancio y a veces de esperanza. Se preguntaba qué ocurriría si él cogiera alguno de esos trenes. Algo le decía que, de hecho, estaba _a punto_ de hacerlo. Desde que llegó a París había sentido algo que le vibraba en el estómago. Algo que al caminar le impulsaba como muelles de alambre brillante bajo sus pies. Algo como la anticipación de un cambio.

 

Octubre se terminaba y con su fin, daba comienzo a un nuevo periodo. Así lo sentía, así sentía ese cambio que estaba por producirse. O acaba de producirse porque, al fin y al cabo, había venido a París. Algo le decía que eso no era todo. O tal vez era su cabeza, su estómago vibrante el que se negaba a que eso fuera todo. Parecía que tenía que haber _algo más._

 

Se alejó de las vías de las _grandes lignes_ y se dirigió a la salida. Reconoció la melodía de ‘I giorni’ mientras se deslizaba entre los viajeros, y tarareó. ( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uffjii1hXzU> ) Ludovico Einaudi era uno de sus compositores preferidos, a pesar de que desde su llegada a París sólo había escuchado a Yann Tiersen, de forma ligeramente obsesiva. Einaudi era italiano, pero lo había descubierto en una película francesa hacía algunos años. Las canciones era una de esas cosas que sobrevivían al paso del tiempo. A los grandes cambios. Al olvido. Las canciones, las que le habían marcado, se habían quedado con él guardadas en un sobrecito de papel amarillento que no ocupaba espacio y que siempre podía llevar consigo.

 

Le sorprendió descubrir que era música en directo. Llevaba muy pocos días en París, pero ya había notado que la cultura era algo impregnado en cada poro de aquella ciudad. Se respiraba cultura. No sabría decir si eran los carteles del metro publicitando obras de teatro, la cantidad de personas que leían libros en papel, o las conversaciones acerca de las exposiciones que transcurrían en ese momento que llegaba a escuchar por la calle. No comprendía mucho, pero alcanzaba a reconocer los nombres de los museos o los artistas. Sentía la cultura en aquella ciudad de artistas.

 

 

 

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un instante, deteniendo sus pasos en mitad de aquel lugar donde todo era movimiento. Einaudi le emocionaba siempre, y aquella canción tenía una delicadeza que contrastaba con el ruido incesante de la Gare du Nord. Abrió los ojos y retomó el camino. Sus pasos le llevarían conscientemente hacia el piano, alrededor del cual empezaban a detenerse algunas personas. Le maravilló el hecho de que en medio de aquella fría y gigantesca estación de tren hubiese un pequeño piano vertical de color negro brillante, como un oasis sonoro. Como una casa hecha de música.

 

Pensó que _eso_ debía ser París. Terminaría por acostumbrarse, y en las siguientes semanas sería él quien provocaría que se detuvieran juntos en todos los pianos que las estaciones de tren dejaban a disposición de los usuarios. Pero aquella era la primera vez que lo veía, y le sorprendió, como todo le sorprendía en aquella ciudad mágica.

 

 

El pianista terminó de tocar Einaudi, y sin detenerse enlazó con una versión de _We found love_ que hizo sonreír a muchos de los jóvenes que había a su alrededor. Escrutó las caras de la gente. Algunos eran turistas, otros no. O eso le pareció, porque tampoco sabía cómo calificarse a sí mismo. ¿Qué era, en estos momentos? No era un turista. No estaba de paso. Tampoco vivía allí, ni iba a quedarse. Pero iba a vivir allí ocho semanas. Tal vez era, simplemente, un chico escuchando música en una estación de tren.

 

Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué verían los otros al mirarle a él? Los abrió, y volvió a mirar las caras. ¿Cuál sería su historia? ¿Por qué estaban allí?

 

La música se detuvo y la gente inmóvil rompió su quietud con el aplauso.

 

El pianista esperó a que se apagase la última vibración. Se giró y, con una sonrisa timidísima, bajó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

 

 

Era el chico del passage.

 

Y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, supo que él también le había reconocido.


	5. V

_No debemos adaptarnos, debemos crear._

_(Piet Mondrian)_

A veces íbamos al 59 de la rue Rivoli. Era un edificio aparentemente corriente, camuflado en una de las arterias llenas de tráfico de la ciudad. También era mi recordatorio personal de que era necesario levantar la vista. De que la magia existía, si uno mantenía los ojos suficientemente abiertos como para verla. El 59 era un edificio camuflado entre todas aquellas tiendas impersonales, llenas de ropa o productos que podían encontrarse en cualquier lugar del mundo. Pero nada más cruzar la puerta se detectaba un universo alternativo.

 

Los zapatos caminaban sobre monedas de cobre, las paredes lucían ojos de colores y crecían amapolas en los laterales de la escalera de madera que subía en caracol multicolor hasta el ático. Olía un poco a cerrado, pero podía sentir mi columna estirarse cada vez que entraba allí. En el 59 de la rue Rivoli había talleres de artistas en residencia.

 

Artistas que trabajaban allí, a la luz del día y de los ojos ajenos. Mostrando sus corazones abiertos como un mar, y todo lo que de ellos fuera posible extraer. Iban cambiando, por lo que nunca sabíamos a quiénes podríamos encontrar. Algunos estaban años, otros sólo unos meses. Pintaban, tallaban, rasgaban, rompían, cuarteaban, pulían. Trabajaban en sus obras y hablaban con los visitantes que llegaban hasta allí. Algunos, turistas casuales. Otros, habituales buscando inspiración. Como nosotros dos.

 

Raoul había traído un listado de museos que _tenía_ que ver, y yo no paraba de destrozarle los planes. Echábamos a andar y a mí se me ocurría un nuevo lugar y todos sus buenos propósitos volaban con los primeros fríos del otoño. Algunas hojas cubrían el suelo, y el viento las hacía girar con la misma belleza callada con la que nosotros orbitábamos uno en torno al otro.

 

 

Recorríamos con detalle cada uno de los rincones de aquel edificio, intentando extraer todo lo posible de las personas que lo habitaban. Yo solía limitarme a sonreír, mientras que Raoul iniciaba conversaciones en un dialecto que combinaba el castellano, el inglés y el francés en función de la palabra necesaria. Había artistas que nos gustaban más que otros. Había artistas que me gustaban más a mí que a él. Pero siempre guardábamos silencio, en aquel ritual semejante a una peregrinación, entre las diferentes zonas (no podían llamarse habitaciones, pues todo estaba conectado en un pasillo circular alrededor de la escalera). Cuando encontrábamos algo que nos llamaba la atención, nos sonreíamos y nos acercábamos, siempre bailando como las hojas del otoño, esquivándonos y aproximándonos, rozándonos a veces, sonriendo.

 

Nos gustaba especialmente la pintora mexicana del tercer piso. El olor de la pintura siempre me había gustado, y ella tenía siempre esparcidos por el suelo pinceles y paletas.

 

También tenía manchas de pintura en la cara o en los brazos, que le conferían un aspecto de feroz guerrillera. Se la notaba siempre en contacto con la realidad. Tenía los pies anclados en la tierra (la fuerza con que pisaba al desplazarse lo demostraba). Pero también contactaba con la realidad de esa manera, a través de sus pinturas de guerra. Porque la realidad -su realidad _-_ era _esa._

 

 

Raoul podía quedarse obnubilado mirándola durante horas. Se colocaba discretamente a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y una mano en el mentón, y la observaba. Ante ella había un lienzo, y ella lo observaba con la mirada fija y los labios apretados. Raoul la miraba a ella, haciendo saltar sus ojos del rostro al pincel, como un pez que súbitamente cambiase de dirección en el agua. Yo lo miraba a él, intentando dibujar con un pincel invisible cada una de las líneas de su cara. Intentando combatir con mis pupilas un olvido que aún no existía, pero empezaba a gestarse, como un feto en la placenta.

 

 Creo que me gustaba porque no seguía un patrón. Ella decía que no era necesario tener un plan en la cabeza, sino un lugar al que querer llegar. Y eso hacía: posaba sus ojos en la foto que iba a reproducir, y la miraba con una intensidad capaz de encender cualquier noche, hasta hacerla suya. Contenía el aire de la respiración mientras grababa en sus pupilas negras aquella imagen. Y luego... lo expulsaba pausadamente por la boca, mientras se dirigía a la tela blanca que había dispuesto en la pared. Era un gesto de fumadora, pero no había humo. Era sólo el aire de todo lo que se contiene durante mucho tiempo y luego, un día, se deja ir. Eso era también su arte: una catarsis del pasado. Una reinterpretación del futuro. Pero, como todo en aquella época, era sobre todo presente.

 

Era ella y todo su cuerpo precipitándose contra el lienzo blanco en _ese_ momento.  
Despeñándose en cada pincelada.  
Dejando allí las marcas de su cuerpo al golpear.

 

Dejando el eco sordo de los golpes resonando en el aire.

 

 

Dibujaba sin volver a mirar el original hasta muy avanzado el dibujo. No había una estructura predefinida: había un deseo. Y una lucha por alcanzarlo que guiaba cada gesto de sus manos.

Yo también sentía que hacer planes carecía de sentido. Había abandonado el conservatorio, y necesitaba confiar en que la ausencia de orden resultaría en algo tan lleno de vida y color como lo eran aquellas pinturas.

 

A Raoul le costaba mucho más entenderlo.

Él pensaba que el mundo poseía una lógica: que la causalidad no era una quimera. Yo guardaba silencio, y les observaba hablar desde una distancia que no tenía -creo- más objetivo que el de no ser yo quien se enfrentase directamente a Raoul. Yo no quería convencerle, no necesitaba convencerle de nada… simplemente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas mostrarle que había más de un camino. Porque _yo_ _necesitaba_ creer esto.

 

Ella rebatía con firmeza.

 - No necesito nada más que saber a dónde quiero llegar.

 - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que sabrás hacerlo?

 - De lo único que estoy segura es de que encontraré una manera. Siempre hay una manera.

Era el deseo. Lo que nos guiaba era el deseo, la búsqueda de ese deseo orientaba los pasos y daba indicaciones. Pero nada estaba definido y nada podía preverse. Porque no interesaba.

 

 

Salíamos de allí con la cabeza repleta de teselas de colores de algún mosaicista y con el pecho invadido por todas aquellas reflexiones vitales que los artistas nos provocaban. Manteníamos conversaciones mientras caminábamos deprisa, enfrentando ese aire de la tarde que envolvía nuestros movimientos y buscábamos algún puesto callejero donde comprar una crêpe.

 

Si no hacía mucho frío, podíamos sentarnos en la explanada del centro Pompidou, que se encontraba cerca, y seguir acalorando el eco de las palabras que aquel día habían impactado en nuestros cuerpos. Comprábamos una botella de _rouge_ en algún supermercado y entrábamos en calor al tiempo que divagábamos.

 

En algún momento nos entraba la risa, y todo se revolvía y se mezclaba: la luz centelleante de las farolas, los trazos de óleo de la pintora, las fachadas blancas, el vino rojo, su sonrisa, el anuncio del olvido, mi mano, el viento moviendo las hojas, mis dedos acariciando su cara, mis ojos entornándose y yo no viendo nada más porque le estaba besando.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que estéis disfrutando este experimento, y que no os desespere demasiado la lentitud con la que avanza todo <3 la memoria funciona de formas curiosas, y recordamos así... a saltos: pequeños momentos o escenas, olores, conversaciones...
> 
> Os agradezco mucho la lectura, y aún más los comentarios e impresiones que me sirven de feedback. No dudéis en decirme cositas por aquí o en tw (@arn_arena).
> 
> Nos vemos pronto en algún otro lugar, de París o de la memoria.


	6. VI Quais de Seine

 

_“De noche, las preguntas son fosforescentes y nos miran con sus ojos de gato. Fosforescentes como huesos enterrados. Y como los huesos, duras, extrañas y persistentes más allá de las respuestas”._   
_(Gemma Gorga)_

 

El preludio del invierno nos sorprendía cada vez con más frecuencia: los días grises, las nubes bajas, la lluvia fina que nos hacía replegarnos un poco más en nosotros mismos; y el uno junto al otro, cubiertos por aquella manta de lana azul oscuro que nos ayudaba a conservar el escaso calor de nuestros cuerpos.

 

Había llovido la primera vez que nos encontramos _intencionadamente_. Era una tarde de martes, tan absurda e inevitable como cualquier otra. Otra tarde mojada de un martes de noviembre. Removía el café y escuchaba el mecánico tintineo de la cucharilla en la taza, con la amargura de aquel período que no conseguía fechar con exactitud. ¿En qué momento la ciudad mágica se había convertido en la ciudad gris?. ¿En qué momento me había convertido yo en _eso_? Había dejado el conservatorio, y los días se sucedían ahora en una monotonía de nubes amargas, tazas de café lluviosas, y noches en vela. Desde que habían cambiado la hora, se hacía de noche mucho antes y los fantasmas atravesaban fácilmente la buhardilla, envolviéndome con su luz azulada y su cadencia interrogante.

 

En algún momento entre la fosforescencia de aquellas preguntas destinadas a no hallar respuestas, apareció la pregunta de aquel chico. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué rastro estarían dejando sus pasos en el asfalto de la ciudad? Sentí una última pregunta brotar desde mi estómago, y luego decidí enviar el mensaje.

 

Sería el primer “ _¿Nos vemos?”_ de muchos. Y ambos, sin saberlo, lo sabíamos.

 

 

Sería también habitual la sensación de mi cuerpo entumecido tras pasar el día en casa, del aire frío perforándome los huesos, los pies empapados y el contraste con el recibimiento de su cuerpo caliente -vivo- pese a la lluvia y el cansancio. No tardaría en darme cuenta de que su energía le calentaba. Me esperaba resguardado bajo el arco del Quai de Conti, en un guiño involuntario a nuestro primer encuentro (también cubierto) y a otros encuentros de otras personas, en otras épocas.

 

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Las farolas blanquecinas iluminaban el borde del río, donde los puestitos verdes de los libreros ya estaban cerrados. Ellos aguantaban el frío y la lluvia, pero los turistas no; por lo que parecían perder su razón de ser. Ahora eran solo una sombra más en la penumbra de los _quais_.

 

 

 

Raoul me miraba sonriente, con el interrogante brillando en su mirada. Sacó del bolsillo de la cazadora de cuero una mano enrojecida, y me saludó al verme llegar. Con la simplicidad de quienes saben, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, que se van a encontrar.

-Hola.

-Hola.

 

Y, sin convenirlo, echamos a andar. La ciudad era demasiado cara para un estudiante y un músico. No serían los restaurantes ni los espectáculos, sino los márgenes del Sena, los que nos observarían caminar, y caminar, y seguir caminando con nuestros cuerpos pegados en las siguientes semanas. Pétreos testigos de un estallido de vida. Aquella tarde de principios de noviembre caminábamos con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza encogida entre los hombros, en un intento de conservar el calor. Era otro absurdo martes de noviembre, e iniciábamos ese camino que estaba destinado a no acabarse nunca. Ese paseo infinito que eran nuestros pies perdiéndose en la oscuridad parisina. 

 

-Cuando te volví a ver, yo… bueno, no es muy normal encontrarse dos veces al mismo desconocido en una ciudad de diez millones de habitantes.

No era normal, aunque yo tenía la estúpida sensación de que nosotros ya nos habíamos encontrado antes. Probablemente en el futuro.

 

 

El agua oscura del río reflejaba las luces de la ciudad, hasta que algún barco atravesaba el espejo inmóvil y deformaba aquella interpretación de la realidad. Yo iba pronunciando de forma inconexa, entre conversaciones, nombres de monumentos que podían observarse a nuestro paso, y también de otros que sólo se intuían o que me venían a la cabeza por alguna asociación. A Raoul no parecía importarle, y acogía con el entusiasmo de un aprendiz mis caóticas enseñanzas. En su cabeza terminaría por configurarse un mapa de la ciudad de París compuesto por paseos y conversaciones. Su París. Nuestra realidad.

 

-¿Cómo puedes acordarte de tantas cosas?

 

-Esta es _mi_ ciudad. He recorrido estos caminos muchas veces. Posiblemente, al principio, los recorrí varias veces sin ni siquiera ser consciente de que eran el mismo camino. A veces ocurre eso en la vida: caminas y caminas, buscando sin saber qué, y para cuando te quieres dar cuenta, estas caminando sobre tus pasos y repitiendo los mismos errores del pasado.

 

Me miraba asintiendo, tratando de leerme. Ya en aquel momento supe que también yo me presentaba como un interrogante para él.

-Pero eso te permite conocer bien los caminos. Los has recorrido con sol y con lluvia, con la luz clara del mediodía en verano y con los atardeceres del otoño. Los has recorrido con zapatos para el frío, y con los pies helados como ahora.

 

Me reí. Ambos teníamos los pies fríos, y nuestro pelo empezaba a estar bastante húmedo. La lluvia era muy fina, apenas una llovizna, pero aún no había niebla de aquella que hacía que uno sintiera que atravesaba una nube. En una zona abierta como los muelles del Sena, el aire nocturno era helador. Pero yo lo buscaba. Buscaba ese viento que me despejaba y me hacía caminar deprisa. Me hacía sentir vivo.  

-Ojalá en estas semanas me de tiempo a recorrerlo todo.

 

Me reí de nuevo (me hizo gracia la ingenuidad contenida en aquel “todo”). Me di cuenta de que había vuelto a reírme. De que hacía tiempo que no me escuchaba reír.

 

Raoul seguía hablando, acelerado por el frío y por la oscuridad.

 

-¿Sabes? Encima de la cama he colgado un mapa de París. Cada día camino, y cuando llego a casa intento recordar por dónde he caminado, y lo pinto sobre el mapa.

-¿Pintas?

-El recorrido. Para no olvidarlo…

-Dejas tus huellas. Para que París no te olvide.

 

Ahora era él quien se reía, y yo caía atrapado en aquella risa cálida que desafiaba al frío verdoso de la noche. El viento había desaparecido. El café amargo de mi casa había desaparecido. El día entero había desaparecido. De repente el mundo era una risa templada que se abalanzaba sobre el Sena y rebotaba dibujando círculos en el agua oscura. Ya no existía el martes, solo mi risa rebotando contra su risa y nuestras narices rojas iluminando la noche. De repente estaba vivo. Había entrado en calor. Sentía.

 

Ahora sentía. La lluvia y la noche caían sobre nosotros con parsimonia; pero nosotros caminábamos deprisa, riéndonos y haciendo ruido, saltando cargados de adrenalina, incapaces de mantenernos en línea recta, incapaces de recordar por qué nos reíamos, por qué estábamos allí, por qué el agua en el río y en el pelo, por qué por qué por qué por qué las preguntas la fosforescencia las dudas calladas de mi cuarto son ahora un grito en la noche parisina por qué sí o por qué no y su risa y estar vivos, joder, estoy vivo: estoy vivo!!!!! su risa mi risa la noche ¡¿la noche?! me acerco por su espalda y rodeo su cuerpo -estoy vivo- con mi brazo derecho -la risa- y meto mi mano derecha en su bolsillo derecho y agarro su mano -está vivo- y entrelazo mis dedos y mi pulgar le acaricia y.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silencio.

 

 

 


	7. VII Là haut

 

 _Habitamos diferentes husos horarios_  
_la misma soledad nos acaricia la espalda_  
_(qué buena aquella mañana con el desayuno en la habitación)_

_Yanine Villalobos_

 

El sol entraba directamente por la ventana, puntual a las siete y media, como si fuera el despertador que se negaban a poner. Agoney tenía claro que el tiempo discurría a una velocidad distinta para cada persona, y eso le había llevado a no creer en la utilidad de un tiempo compartido.

Él solo conocía el ritmo, y el ritmo era distinto en cada canción. Cada melodía tenía una velocidad distinta, y una misma melodía podía interpretarse a distintas velocidades. En eso residía la magia, luego ¿por qué uniformizar? ¿Cuál era el sentido de recortar el tiempo en horas? ¿De deformarlo hasta adaptarlo a la rigidez de una casilla?

Los corazones y las canciones latían de forma diferente, y eso era algo que ningún forzado minutero universal podría cambiar jamás.

 

Agoney siempre tardaba en dormirse, por lo que el amanecer lo encontraba recién entrado en sueños la mayoría de los días. Raoul, que no estaba acostumbrado a las ventanas sin persianas del norte, se veía en cambio despierto en cuanto el sol asomaba en el horizonte. Era un séptimo piso sin ascensor, una buhardilla diminuta, y aquella ventana. Detrás de esa ventana, que en invierno se empañaba hasta gotear por el contraste de temperatura y el frío exterior, estaba París.

Raoul se levantaba de la cama con delicadeza, como un gato deslizándose, tratando de no rozar al chico que dormía profundamente, cubierto por el edredón nórdico aunque con el pecho descubierto. Sin hacer ruido, se vestía con la primera sudadera que encontraba, se colocaba el forro polar encima y salía al diminuto balcón de la buhardilla. Las nubes solían aparecer más tarde y cubrir el cielo por completo, pero acostumbraban a ofrecer un pequeño regalo a los madrugadores. Una inocente tregua recordando que sí existían momentos comunes a todos los ojos que quisieran presenciarlos; y que era en esos momentos en los que los corazones podían acompasar su latido y abolir los husos horarios.

 

El sol se elevaba y la luz bañaba la habitación como una capa de pintura dorada que recubría los objetos que allí había. El escritorio, la taza de café de hacía dos días, un libro, la pila de ropa en la silla, la cama con aquella funda nórdica blanca, y la cara del chico dormido. Ajeno a todo. Tal vez soñando.

Si fumase, saldría al balcón y fumaría. Como no lo hacía, se limitaba a hervir agua en una hervidora eléctrica, dejar infusionar su bolsita de té de limón y jengibre unos segundos y salir fuera a respirar. El jengibre era, sin duda, una costumbre africana que Agoney había adoptado en su estancia en París. Té de jengibre, zumo de jengibre, confitura de jengibre… un picor extremo que hacía despertar al cuerpo como una ducha de agua fría, pero por dentro.

 

Le gustaba mirar la ciudad despertándose. Desperezándose bajo los rayos dorados que acariciaban sus tejados con tibieza, como los dedos largos y finos de una mano amiga. Le encantaba dejarse arropar por el silencio del amanecer y observar la ciudad que frente a él despertaba. ¿Lo haría Agoney alguna vez? ¿Recordaría que aquello también le pertenecía? Le había dicho que a veces sentía que había perdido la capacidad de emocionarse; que París había ido perdiendo algo de magia y se había ido convirtiendo, poco a poco, en la ciudad gris. Sentía que estaba solo, y quizá eso fuera independiente de la ciudad. Pero estar solo en una gran ciudad tampoco era sencillo.

 

Raoul bebía despacio, sujetando la taza con ambas manos y centrándose en el calor del té recorriendo su cuerpo. Tenía el mismo efecto que un baño de agua caliente, aunque por dentro. Dejaba que el sol chocase contra su rostro hasta obligarle a cerrar los ojos. Era otoño, estaba en París, y todo era calidez, luz, y suavidad.

 

 

Envidiaba a Agoney, con sus horarios inventados, mientras él tenía que ir a sus clases y justificar de algún modo el dinero que estaba recibiendo gracias a la beca. Sospechaba que Agoney lo envidiaba a él, pero nunca hablaban demasiado en términos de comparación. Había muchos puntos diferentes, pero preferían centrarse en aquello que los unía.

 

Volvía a entrar en la buhardilla, que ahora parecía mucho más cálida tras haber estado fuera en el frío de finales de noviembre, y aprovechaba para hacer los ejercicios del curso de francés, repasar algún término de vocabulario aún semidesconocido, o simplemente leer el periódico desde el teléfono móvil. Unas horas de intimidad y forzado silencio que le relajaban y le daban energía para el resto del día.

 

Y en aquella calma, mirarle. Escrutar con la mirada a esa persona de piel morena y barba recortada. Mirarle y recorrer sus rasgos una vez más (primero con los ojos, luego con la punta de los dedos). El silencio le hacía pensar siempre en el silencio que impregna el teatro justo antes de comenzar la función. Ese instante en el que se apagan las luces y el público guarda silencio y contiene la respiración. Es un momento preciso, antes de que se obre la magia. En cuanto se ilumina la escena o se escucha a los actores, se pasa a un estado distinto… pero esos segundos previos, donde todo era expectativa e incertidumbre, eran sus preferidos. En esos segundos _todo era posible._ El asombro era infinito.

 

En esas mañanas de luz no era solamente un espectador, también era un actor dispuesto a generar el curso de los acontecimientos… se metía en la ducha diminuta, en una esquina del piso que hacía de baño. Abría el agua caliente y se daba ese baño que ahora le activaba también desde fuera. Se echaba desodorante y se ponía la ropa frente al espejo empañado y, aún con el pelo mojado (nunca se secaba demasiado, pues le gustaba la sensación de que la ropa se le pegase al cuerpo) se acercaba a la cama y comenzaba a recorrer, lentamente, aquel rostro que tan bien conocía.

 

El pelo suave y algo alborotado tras la noche, la piel marcada por el peso sobre las sábanas -el olor de esa piel-, los ojos hinchados y esa infinidad de pestañas por las que pasar las yemas de los dedos, el hueco entre la frente y la nariz, la delicada barba que parecía pintada pelo a pelo por un finísimo pincel, los labios entreabiertos en los que dibujar una sonrisa como la que Oliveira le dibujaba a la Maga sobre su propia sonrisa. Aquellos labios sobre los que pintar el mar con agua salada como el mágico Plasson. La frontera del cuello delimitada por el pijama, como la arena de una playa donde el mar se acercara y se alejara dejando al descubierto un centímetro más que acariciar. La respiración de Agoney juntándose con la suya propia, marcando el mismo ritmo en algún lugar que ya no era aquella buhardilla del 18ème arrondissement. En algún tiempo que ya no podía medirse con relojes.

 

Ese era el único momento del día en que Raoul sentía que Agoney se mostraba vulnerable. Recordaba a un cachorro de algún felino. Pero ahí sí se permitía ese pequeño momento de exposición provocado por la inconsciencia del estado de duermevela. Entreabría los ojos al contacto del roce de su piel, y sonreía como un animal diminuto desprovisto de aquella ferocidad que imponía el paso del tiempo. Aquellos amaneceres suponían una pequeña regresión en que la inconsciencia ayudaba a dejarse cuidar. Raoul lo aprovechaba sabiendo que en muy pocas ocasiones se daba ese estado. Se inclinaba sobre él y recorría su cara (a veces su cuello) con delicadeza. Le notaba aspirar su aroma a limpieza y nuevo día. Agoney lo atraía contra sí obligándole a besarle, como si quisiera absorber aquella frescura, aquella energía de día recién estrenado. Aquella ilusión tan suave frente a su rugosa cotidianidad.

 

Se dedicaban todos los minutos que fuera necesario, porque en aquella buhardilla no existía más tiempo que su tiempo. En aquella buhardilla se fundían los husos horarios, se acompasaba el latido y la respiración. Se tornaba eternos, con esa eternidad que tiene el amor mientras dura. Esa eternidad de antes de rendirse.

 

Así eran ellos en aquellas mañanas de otoño, eternos mientras las hojas de los árboles caían. Eternos mientras los días se acortaban y las noches se extendían. Eternos sin pensar en que ya habían pasado varias semanas y el final se acercaba con cada amanecer abuhardillado.

Aquellos instantes parecían eternos, y también parecía que aquello era el amor.

 

 


	8. VIII Café de l'Apostrohpe

_“El jazz está basado en el principio de la improvisación. Una de las experiencias más bellas en el jazz es escuchar eso que llaman los takes, es decir, los distintos ensayos de una pieza antes de ser grabada, y observar cómo siendo siempre la misma es también otra cosa.”_

_(Julio Cortázar)_

 

 

\- ¿Por qué el piano?

\- Porque incluso estando solo… puedes hacer muchas voces.

\- ¿Te gusta, estar solo?

 

Me hizo reflexionar. Siempre me hacía reflexionar. Tenía esa intuición con la que lanzaba preguntas como certeras flechas, directas al centro. Brillantes. ¿Me gustaba estar solo? No me molestaba. Había gente que sufría, gente que comía con la televisión encendida para sentirse acompañada. Que se dormía con la radio susurrándole al oído.

 

-No entiendo a esa gente que necesita rodearse de ruido para ignorar la soledad -dije- Lo interesante es el silencio: ahí es donde puedes oír algo.

\- ¿Por eso tocas? ¿Para escucharte?

-Quizás...  La música brota de ese silencio.

-Conectas contigo mismo.

- _Hablo_ conmigo mismo.

\- ¿Hablas de lo que no puedes hablar con palaras? De lo que _evitas_ decir con palabras.

 

No tardó mucho en empezar a venir a verme a l’Apostrophe. Aparecía por allí cada viernes a una hora ligeramente distinta, pero siempre asegurándose de poder pasar el tiempo suficiente como para poder compartir sus comentarios acerca de mi interpretación. A veces me analizaba en detalle. A veces reflexionaba sobre algo que había visto en el bar. La mayoría de las veces solo transformaba en palabras todo aquello que yo no había sido capaz de decir, pero sí de tocar. Y él lo escuchaba.

 

Le gustaba la música y tenía cultura musical, pero no estaba muy familiarizado con el jazz. Yo antes tampoco lo estaba, pero con los años se había transformado en una necesidad vital… se había convertido en aquello que me permitía ser libre. El piano me ayudaba a que todas mis voces se expresaran. A no ceñirme a una única historia -una única verdad-, sino a dejar espacio para todas aquellas interpretaciones posibles que, en el mejor de los casos, se ordenaban coherentemente y dialogaban creando una melodía. Pero lo que me proporcionaba aquellos anhelados instantes de libertad absoluta, era el jazz.

 

Tocaba en el Café de l’Apostrophe todos los viernes, y desde que había dejado el conservatorio, constituía mi principal fuente de ingresos. No había sido una decisión fácil. Al fin y al cabo, yo estaba allí para estudiar música. O eso decían, con voz fría y dura, los monstruos de mi cabeza. Cuando, de madrugada, lograba enfrentarme a ellos y, con una taza de café caliente, templarlos, era capaz de ver un poco más allá: no era para estudiar música sino para _ser_ _músico_ para lo que yo me había mudado a París. Y había comprendido relativamente pronto que no iba a ser en el conservatorio, con sus vetustos y grisáceos profesores mirando el mundo desde la lejanía de detrás de la mesa y pronunciando con voz pastosa _exercice vingt-trois_ , donde yo iba a lograrlo.

Así que volví al lugar donde todo había empezado: a los bares. A la música viva de los bares. A esa música que se te metía en las venas y agitaba todo tu cuerpo. Al swing original que te impedía quedarte quieto, anclado en un tempo, y te obligaba a fluir. Al jazz de Nueva Orleans, donde todo había confluido generando algo que venía de todas partes y no era de ninguna sino de allí, de aquel momento. Como nosotros.

 

Volvía a estar en los bares, rodeándome de músicos y de aquellos jóvenes parisinos que terminaban la soirée colocando las mesas junto a las paredes y dejándose llevar por el embrujo del ron y del jazz. Me permitían en ocasiones tocar solo, mientras los chicos (los músicos siempre eran chicos, exceptuando alguna cantante o flautista que excepcionalmente apareciesen por allí) se acercaban a la barra a pedirle una cerveza a Kamel. Mis limitados ingresos estaban muy lejos de permitirme comprar una de aquellas pintas de cerveza mala para bebérmela en veinte minutos, por lo que aprovechaba sus pausas para probar alguna composición propia o alguna pieza sobre la que estuviera trabajando. Thelonious Monk, Horacio Icasto o Nina Simone siempre eran opciones a considerar.

 

Raoul se sentaba solo, en una mesa junto a la barra, en la esquina más alejada del escenario. Lejos de los focos, resguardado en aquellos asientos mullidos y en aquella atmósfera rojiza y caoba que le arropaba. Desde aquella cueva invisible construida con sus manos desnudas, me miraba. Escuchaba la música. A veces se emocionaba.

 

Luego esperaba a que yo recogiera mis cosas, y cuando veía que iba a despedirme del resto de músicos, salía. Me esperaba apoyado en alguna farola no muy lejana, situándose a sí mismo bajo el foco ahora que yo había dejado el escenario, y atrayéndome hacia la luz -su luz- como una polilla desorientada.

\- Cuando tocas, me recuerdas al mar.

 

Yo le miraba, curioso. Siempre expectante ante sus comentarios. Cada vez más sediento de sus palabras, de su mirada. De él.

\- Hay algo en tu balanceo, en la forma de deslizar las manos por el teclado… que me recuerda al vaivén de las olas. Es como si hubiera agua: un chapoteo, una salpicadura que despierta y da ganas de bailar.

 

Me hizo reír.

-Tú nunca bailas.

-Si lo hiciera, no podría prestar atención a lo que está ocurriendo.

-¿Y qué _está ocurriendo_ , exactamente?

\- Tú. En ese escenario sucedes tú.

 

Bajaba la mirada mientras hablaba de mirarme, y yo buscaba su mano tratando de no acelerar el ritmo que estábamos creando poco a poco; paso a paso. Yo siempre había sentido que el mar tenía su propia música, su ritmo interno definido por las mareas y el oleaje. Yo soñaba, cada vez más, con dejar de acariciar el teclado y acariciarlo a él. Con mecernos juntos en una cadencia compartida. Con recorrer, tecla a tecla -sonido a sonido- aquello que todavía era un misterio.

 

Para volver a casa podíamos ir en bicicleta o caminar, bajando la rue de la Grange-aux-belles hasta llegar al canal Saint Martin, que en verano estaba repleto de gente, pero que ahora solo contaba con algunas tiendas de campaña donde algún migrante sobrevivía ante la ciega mirada de la gran ciudad en la que no había sitio para él. En Francia le llamaban _sans abri_ (sin abrigo) a lo que nosotros llamábamos _sin techo,_ y los ingleses _sin hogar_ (homeless).

-Tiene que ver con la piel. Un abrigo no sólo te cubre… te da calor. Te envuelve. Te arropa.

 

Yo sentía que paulatinamente iba extrañando aquella piel aún desconocida. Que ya extrañaba el abrazo. Que ya extrañaba el olor. Que ya extrañaba acurrucarme en ese hogar que tanto extrañaría en el futuro.

 

Pero mientras, las luces se reflejaban en el canal, y el jazz se evaporaba lentamente, dejando un reguero de humo de colores detrás de nuestras cabezas, y la luna iluminaba nuestro deambular hacia la Gare de l’Est, y luego hacia la Gare du Nord, y finalmente hasta la puerta del 122 de la rue Turgot y que no tardaría en convertirse en hogar, techo, y abrigo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Solo una pequeña nota para deciros que estoy teniendo problemas para subir las fotos :( así que las añadiré cuando pueda. Si queréis verlas, siempre podéis leerlo en wattpad... pero no es lo mismo.  
> Espero solucionarlo pronto, y muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí y leerme <333


	9. IX 122 rue Turgot

_Me dijo tengo frío_  
acércame calor  
y fui con tanto brío   
que encendí su corazón.

_(Silvio Rodríguez)_

 

Recuerda la primera vez que vio su cuerpo.

 

Podía sentir el vacío en su estómago, como un reptil retorciéndose y deslizándose hasta su cabeza, aturdida por la nebulosa del alcohol y del silencio tras en ruido ensordecedor del garito. Era la primera vez que le invitaba. El temblor de la excitación se mezclaba con la respiración entrecortada tras subir aquellos siete pisos. Era la primera vez que subía a casa de Agoney.

 

Era la primera vez.

 

Agoney encendió las dos pequeñas placas eléctricas que forzosamente trataban de templar la habitación de techos inclinados y le miró. Encendió una lamparita sobre la mesa. En silencio, igual que habían recorrido casi todo el camino que unía el Point Éphémère con su casa. En silencio, como quienes han comprendido que ya no necesitan palabras. Que hay realidades que las palabras no alcanzan a nombrar. Que el lenguaje es finito y que nombrar la realidad solo sirve para limitarla.

En silencio caminaron tras perder el último metro. En silencio entraron en aquella casa. En silencio encendió tres velas -siempre tres- de color blanco y, sin dejar de mirarle, empezó a desvestirse.

 

Agoney, sin intentar retirar la mirada. Raoul, sin lograr reprimir el temblor.

 

Raoul vislumbra en la penumbra cómo van cayendo lentamente todas las capas que recubren el cuerpo - _el_ _alma_ \- del chico de las horas azules. Se deslizan con suavidad hasta tocar el suelo, sin provocar ruido alguno. Se desviste como si estuviera conjurando ante su cuerpo desnudo a todas las sombras de la fragilidad, para después matarlas con la luz del fuego. Las prendas caen al suelo como hojas secas. Primero el abrigo largo y la bufanda que rodea su cuello. Después los pantalones. Los calzoncillos (como quitando importancia, o alterando el orden establecido). Por último, el jersey de lana y la camiseta de manga corta que lleva debajo. No se exhibe, actúa con la naturalidad de quien está solo… pero sabiendo perfectamente que Raoul le observa. Sabiendo que lo hace _para_ Raoul.

 

No hace nada para ser sensual, y sin embargo, lo es. Diría más; diría que es bello. Lo que Raoul entrevé en la penumbra de las velas, es bello. La piel suave refleja la luz anaranjada, dándole un aspecto de cera. Un claroscuro caravaggiano marca las curvas de los músculos y las sombras de su cuerpo. Raoul piensa que exactamente de luces y sombras está hecho el hombre que tiene delante en este instante, y que ahora se acerca y se acerca hacia él mirándole con tanta profundidad que se siente caer -suavemente- hacia el interior de sus pupilas, como absorbido por un magnetismo de hoguera alrededor de la que sentarse a narrar historias. Saben que esa noche van a contarse historias. Saben que habrá fuego. Saben también, que no usarán palabras.

 

Agoney se acerca y, a una distancia brevísima se detiene y por fin sus ojos se mueven. Raoul sigue el movimiento de los ojos de Agoney, que a su vez siguen el movimiento de su mano que a su vez se acerca al pelo de Raoul y comienza a acariciarlo. Raoul cierra los ojos. Siente como si de aquellos dedos saliese la propia luz de la llama de las velas, y poco a poco se adentrase en él. Las fronteras se debilitan y se hacen porosas. Le invade el fuego. Siente la caricia en el pelo, luego en las mejillas. Se enciende. Agoney acerca la cara a su cara, muy despacio, y hace que sus pómulos se rocen, pero no le besa. Se detiene ahí, conteniendo la respiración, y luego la deja salir despacio, mientras sube y baja el pómulo que presiona contra el de Raoul. Siente una mano que le acaricia el cuello, la otra coge el bajo del jersey y comienza a levantarlo hasta hacerlo salir por su cabeza.

 

Ahora siente sus manos en la piel, bajo una camiseta que también desaparece. Lentamente. Con la quietud de quien no tiene prisa. Con la urgencia de quien no entiende de tiempos. Raoul escucha su propia respiración agitada, como un minutero que no se ajustase a ninguna hora. Un metrónomo sin tempo. Siente cómo su piel se colorea, tiñéndose de rojo como por el efecto de la luz que emanan las manos encendidas de Agoney, mientras este le quita el pantalón y los boxers con él.

 

Está desnudo. Están desnudos.

 

Agoney le sujeta por los hombros y le hace girarse. Por un instante se contrae ante la incertibumbre, pero Agoney susurra y, empujando suavemente con ambas manos, lo guía hasta el espejo colgado en la pared. Ambos observan el reflejo, creando un cuadro barroco. Inmóviles y temblorosos. Duda si es la luz de las velas o su propio cuerpo el que vibra, ligeramente, al erizarse con el roce. En la penumbra se ve a sí mismo, pequeño y cristalino. La figura más grande de Agoney detrás, deja caer ligeramente su peso sobre él y le abraza, recogiendo en sus brazos más morenos los suyos. Una cárcel sin puertas. Una verdad sin nombre.

 

Se miran a través del espejo, como Alicia.

Y, como Alicia, cae.

 

Cae. Al otro lado del espejo. Al fondo del túnel.

 

*

 

Se produce un vuelco en el estómago cuando se gira y le besa. Y Agoney le acaricia la cara, le revuelve el pelo, y él le coge la cara y el cuello y se deja caer, se sumerge sin miedo en esa boca acuosa que se hace mar por un segundo. El tiempo detenido de repente se acelera y las pocas semanas que lleva en París se condensan en este instante preciso: en esa ola de deseo acumulado. En la lengua única que ahora hablan sus bocas.

 

Raoul trata de concentrarse en todo lo que ocurre. Unos labios suaves. Unas manos. El tacto de una barba, la suavidad de la cara, el calor de su cuello. No quiere salir, no tan pronto.

 

Quiere detenerse en cada punto, para memorizarlo. Para conservar para siempre este momento al cerrar los ojos. Quiere recordar el vuelco en el estómago y el color de su cuerpo a la luz de esas velas. Quiere recordar cómo es abrazarse y cómo suenan sus risas agitadas y quebrando el entumecido silencio de la noche. Quiere el tacto de su cuerpo sobre sí cuando se tumban en la cama, sentirlo endurecerse junto a su ombligo, el sonido de su respiración mientras le besa. Quiere poder verle así, besándole con los ojos cerrados mientras él los abre y encuentra la cara de Agoney tenuemente iluminada sobre la suya y solo puede pensar en lo que vendrá.

 

Quiere el tacto de sus hombros, el sonido de su pecho -un corazón late acelerado-, el sabor de sus pezones. Quiere recordar su olor y su sonido cuando Agoney reacciona al sentir su aliento en el cuello. Quiere el breve recuerdo de su culo y su espalda, que no se dejan tocar y le fuerzan a contenerse y volver a colocarse debajo, mirándole a los ojos y fijando el vértigo de su cara iluminada por las chispas.

 

Quiere recordar su rostro cuando le besa el lóbulo la mandíbula el cuello; recordar el sonido de su lengua sobre sus pezones endureciéndose. Quiere esa imagen: ese encuadre perfecto en el que su propio pecho y la cara de Agoney (los ojos cerrados, o tal vez no) están a su alcance, durante el breve lapso de tiempo en que aún puede mirar. Quiere conservar su delicadeza, su devoción al mirar su cuerpo, su boca. Siempre su boca. Dulce lenta cálida suave.

Su. boca.

 

Quiere sentirle aún bajando por su cuerpo y sentir tus manos suaves abajo -en el centro-. Bajo su piel, bajo su pelo, entre sus labios. Unas manos que a veces son torpes, pero están a la escucha, siempre atentas a las indicaciones. Unas manos que a veces son tan hábiles que parece que siempre conocieron ese cuerpo, o que llevasen mucho tiempo inventado su piel. Quiere recordar su lengua, su cara al borde de la ebullición bajo el edredón, y el placer infinito de saberle ahí para él. Y sentir tantas cosas sin nombre. Tantas cosas desconocidas. Imaginadas. Impronunciables.

 

Quiere recordar cómo es sentir su lengua en el ombligo, cómo es acariciar su sexo y sentir el tenso movimiento. Quiere tener siempre tras los ojos esa cara morena, y en la piel la textura de esa mano, subiendo y bajando, lenta y rítmicamente -se acerca- igual que siente cómo sube y baja su propio pecho por la respiración entrecortada. Quiere recordar a ese Agoney que ya no es Agoney sino una de las múltiples piezas que lo componen. Raoul es sólo una sensación alargada y dura, y Agoney se transmuta: ahora es una mano, ahora es una lengua, ahora es un labio que le acaricia y un aliento cálido que sale de su boca y envuelve su sexo, provocando la exhalación de su propio aliento ardiente. Quiere siempre ese momento. Quiere sentir cómo también Agoney se tensa entre sus piernas, también gime suavemente -los labios amoratados- sin perder la concentración. Quiere el ritmo perfecto entre su boca y la propia mano que introduce en el juego, la exquisita delicadeza, la compenetración. Sentir que se acerca -más-, que llega -lo nota-, con la mano libre ahora apoyada en la cabeza de Agoney, ahora apretando su muñeca. Y entonces… llegar. Llegar a ese lugar donde no hay palabras (si acaso un nombre, _Agoney_ ).

 

-¡Agoney!

 

El temblor. El líquido deseo desbordándose. Agoney que le observa sonriente, adorando verle así tendido, tan sincero, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos y mirando hacia arriba como si el mundo pudiese terminar así. Los espasmos en sus brazos. Sus ganas locas de encontrarse de nuevo con él allá arriba, en su boca, y de abrazarle y acariciarle hasta el infinito.

 

Quiere recordarle dándole la vuelta y haciéndole reír hasta no poder más, con besos y mordiscos y su aliento en cualquier parte inesperada del cuello, de los hombros, de la columna o el culo. Quiere recordarle mordiéndole mientras le pide que saque del cajón un condón, la urgencia del deseo.

 

Quiere recordarle entrando suavemente dentro de su propio cuerpo. Sentirlo tras de sí, _dentro_ de sí. Jadeando, gritando, arañándole la piel como si todas las partes que antes se disgregaron volviesen a ser una. Y no una en dos cuerpos sino en una única forma que se agita y se sincera y se enciende y estalla como una explosión, como una cerilla que prende.

 

Como luz.

Como un corazón que se enciende en la oscuridad de una noche cualquiera en París.

 

*

 

Cómo olvidar la primera vez que vio su cuerpo.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. X Ciudad-Luz

_“No me parece que la luciérnaga extraiga mayor suficiencia del hecho incontrovertible de que es una de las maravillas más fenomenales de este circo, y sin embargo basta suponerle una conciencia para comprender que cada vez que se le encandila la barriguita el bicho de luz debe sentir como una cosquilla de privilegio”._

_Julio Cortázar_

Tardé tiempo en darme cuenta de que no era -únicamente- la ciudad lo que veía a través de sus ojos. A veces sentía que me veía a mí mismo a través de esos ojos. Unos ojos claros, del color de la miel: así de suaves, semilíquidos, en los que uno podía sentir que se hundía al tiempo que lo envolvían y lo suavizaban. Así de dulces, terriblemente dulces hasta endulzarlo a uno también. Tardé tiempo, pero a veces sentía que me veía a mí mismo a través de esos ojos que preservaban una inocencia que yo había perdido. Que la vida me había obligado a perder; a golpes, como se pierden las cosas que no vuelven.

 

Estábamos apoyados en el Pont Neuf. Los últimos rayos de luz se descolgaban sobre el Sena, coloreando el movimiento del agua de la tarde, y nosotros teníamos los codos apoyados en la piedra helada. Raoul me decía que se sentía dentro de un cuadro, como un personaje que hubiese cobrado vida. París era el paisaje inmóvil, y él un pequeño personaje en sorprendido movimiento.

 

Alguien me había dicho que cuando uno se sentía solo, en París siempre lo estaba más. Ahora que paseaba con alguien, yo me extraía voluntariamente de mis coordenadas cotidianas, y me sentía un poco menos muerto.

 

Rocé con mis manos la piedra blanca, y sentí a Raoul seguirlas con la mirada. En ese lado del puente había una inscripción: PLONGE. Las detuve allí, preguntándome, como tantas otras veces, si buscaba sorprenderle o simplemente buscaba desesperadamente compartir con _alguien_ todo aquello que durante dos años solo había formado parte de mí y de mi silencioso relato.

 

Y él, generoso y desinteresado (nunca supe hasta qué punto intuía todo aquello), contestaba con preguntas, se asombraba y compartía.

-¿Hay algo que no conozcas en esta ciudad?

Nos miramos, y sentí aquella electricidad iluminando un instante la noche incipiente.

-Únicamente te muestro lo que conozco bien -dije, sin tener muy claro si me refería a mí o a la ciudad. -Únicamente te muestro… la cara hermosa.

 

¿Acaso no era eso lo que hacía? Paseaba con él por un escenario de película, le hacía recorrer los bellos caminos de la estética como un Oscar Wilde que conscientemente obviase el trasfondo. ¿No estaba yo cayendo en esa paradoja? ¿No estaba siendo un formal simbolista olvidándome del fondo? Y, sin embargo, tenía necesidad de hacer eso. A pesar de saber que yo _ya_ le había torcido el cuello al cisne, tenía necesidad de hacer eso. De mostrarle la belleza, el brillo, la cara hermosa. De nuevo no supe si hablaba de la ciudad, o de mí mismo.

 

Raoul me miró y vi su expresión endurecerse. Siempre que buscaba las palabras lo hacía. Sabía que lo que iba a decir era importante, y escogía las palabras con precisión alquímica. Se ponía tan serio que me obligaba a escuchar con atención, sin atreverme a retirarle la mirada.

 

Habló deprisa.

 

-Eso no es verdad. Conoces cada centímetro de esta ciudad. En estos años has tenido tiempo de enamorarte locamente, y también de descubrir todos sus inconvenientes. Estoy seguro de que has recorrido por igual su cielo y su infierno… y aún así, sigues amándola.

-¿Sigo?

-Lo suficiente como para recordar su belleza y hacerla resaltar. Lo suficiente como para _no olvidar_ dónde está el brillo.

 

No supe si hablaba de mí. No supe si hablaba de él.

De nosotros.

 

De conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo por haberlo recorrido con el mismo cariño con que una vez recorrí la ciudad. Y si eso era enamorarse, entonces sentía que le debía la misma dedicación.

Seguía mirándome a los ojos con una intensidad que me turbaba. Sentí que me emocionaba, y reprimí con una inspiración las lágrimas que empezaban a arder tras mis ojos. Contenidas, evitando el desbordamiento. Como siempre.

 

Dieron las siete en la negrura de una noche ya cerrada. Aparté la mirada y volví a mirar al río, transfiriendo aquel sentimiento acuoso a un cuerpo mayor que el mío, que pudiera contenerlo. A nuestra izquierda, a lo lejos, se veía la Torre iluminada. Y puntual, como cada hora, centelleaba en un coro de luciérnagas durante cinco minutos exactos.

 

-Conozco cada lugar desde el que verla brillar, porque sólo brilla cinco minutos. Si no lo ves entonces, hay que esperar a la hora siguiente.

-También pasa con el sol. Y hay que esperar todo un día.

 

Ya no quedaba ningún indicio del ocaso que tan solo unos minutos antes coloreaba el cielo y el agua. Ni rastro del sol -del brillo-. Ahora sólo se veía la Torre naranja al fondo, y los puentes cruzando el río ante nosotros. También eran de color naranja y se mecían con sus luces sobre el agua. Y todo aquello se concentraba en sus anaranjados ojos de miel. Estaba absorbiendo París con tanta intensidad que me embriagaba.

 

-¿Qué significa?

 

Me sobresaltó cuando preguntó de golpe.

 

-¿Qué?

-Plonge, ¿qué significa?

\- _Sumérgete_.

 

No dejamos de mirarnos. Acercó su cabeza rápidamente -como una zambullida- para darme un beso, y volvió a su posición, mirándome fijamente. De nuevo las chispas. Entre nosotros. Junto a nosotros, a nuestro alrededor en la torre o en el agua o los tejados. Tal vez tenía razón: tal vez era una cuestión de no olvidar dónde estaba el brillo.

 

Ya por aquel entonces empezaba a obligarme a no pensar en el futuro. No quería pensar en el futuro. Quería forzarme a centrarme en el presente. Y quería darle a ese chico toda la atención que merecía. Se merecía una ciudad bella. Se merecía todas las luces brillantes que yo pudiera proporcionarle en aquellos paseos nocturnos que me sacaban de mi propia oscuridad.

 

 

Lo notó. Siempre lo notaba. Se adelantó un poco, inclinándose sobre el muro frío y marmolado del Pont Neuf. Luego extendió una mano hasta entrelazarla con la mía. Se acercó a mí, y redujo la distancia entre nosotros hasta unir su hombro a mi hombro, su rodilla a mi rodilla. Hasta que nuestras manos, ese amasijo de dedos y caricias, quedaron atrapadas. Buscando el calor. Me apretó la mano y volví a sentir arder las lágrimas, que me pinchaban como agujas tras las córneas. Me liberé de su agarre y eché a andar siguiendo el borde del río.

 

Caminé, con las manos en los bolsillos.

No me detuve hasta llegar al Hôtel de Ville. Era uno de los edificios que más me gustaban de toda la ciudad. Tenía una fachada de piedra gris, con detalles y ventanas de distintos tamaños. El tejado era de pizarra negra (como todos), pero inclinado, lo que le daba un aspecto de cuento medieval que pocos edificios tenían en París. También había luces centelleando en el tejado. Magia.

 

Y volvió a entrelazar su mano con la mía.

 

-Es normal no brillar siempre. Es normal que haya oscuridad -Sentí la presión de su mano apretando la mía. - ¿Ves esas luces? Cuando tú brillas… iluminas la oscuridad.

 

Hablaba sin mirarme, y yo tampoco le miré. Agradecí el hipnótico baile de las luces sobre el tejado, y me concentré en el tacto de su mano. En sentir cada uno de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Apreté.

 

No sabía responder. Me ocurriría muchas veces a lo largo de aquellas ocho semanas, y me seguiría pasando después. Él tenía esa facilidad para decir las cosas… yo siempre sentía la necesidad de salirme por la tangente. De eludir la realidad y protegerme en las sombras de la ambigüedad. Ese miedo al desbordamiento.

 

Él era capaz de decir algo así y, aunque le diese un poco de vergüenza, lo decía si sentía que así debía hacerlo. Yo no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que tratar de hablarle sin decirle nada, contribuyendo a crear un relato mágico a cada paso que dábamos juntos en la mágica París. ¿Un relato vacío? Nunca supe hasta qué punto era consciente de los terremotos que provocaba en mí. De cómo todas las defensas que yo me había ido construyendo se quebraban cada vez que me hablaba así, como un cristal helado resquebrajándose. Creo que nunca he compuesto más que en aquellas ocho semanas. Aunque eso tampoco se lo dije.

 

 

Nos deslizamos hasta el borde del agua y, como si me hubiera escuchado pensar, prosiguió.

 

\- Yo sé por qué viniste a París.

\- Para convertirme en músico.

\- No… tu _eres_ músico. Podrías haber hecho eso en muchas otras ciudades, pero escogiste París: la ciudad de la luz. La ciudad de amor.

\- …

 - Viniste a París para brillar, y para enamorarte.

 

 

 


	11. XI Le Chat Noir

_“Él vivía entonces en París (en 1911). Estaba tan desamparado que, en el Jardín de Luxemburgo nos sentábamos siempre en un banco, y no en las sillas de pago, más confortables. En general no se quejaba ni de su miseria, patente, ni de ser tan desconocido. Una sola vez, en 1911, dijo que el invierno se le hizo tan duro que no podía pensar en qué era lo que más quería”._

_(Anna Ajmátova sobre Amadeo Modigliani, antes de que fuera conocido)._

 

Salimos de Le Chat Noir y el frío de la madrugada nos lamió la cara como una lengua húmeda y seca al mismo tiempo.  El calor, el bullicio del interior rojizo, y los muebles de madera contrastaban con el silencio oscuro de la calle Jean Pierre Timbaud, y con ese frío agudo de las madrugadas de noviembre. A pesar de la poca luz, podía ver las mejillas rojas de Raoul, fruto del calor y probablemente del vino. No solíamos beber demasiado (los precios no lo permitían, el precio de un _verre_ nunca bajaba de los cuatro o cinco euros, y a mí me costaba pagar ese alquiler exorbitadamente caro), pero Raoul me llevaba ventaja. Yo había estado tocando, y él… intuyo que observándome. Observándome con aquellos ojos que cada vez miraban más profundamente y alcanzaban a ver más y más dentro de mí. Él siempre me hablaba de mis manos -mis manos en el piano, mis manos en el pelo, mis manos sosteniendo con cuidado lo que fuera que él quisiera depositar en ellas-. Yo, en cambio, siempre pensaba en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos-poema, aquellos ojos-barco navegando el revuelto mar en el que yo me transformaba con tanta facilidad. El Chat Noir no era un bar de música, pero había allí un piano de madera, del mismo color rancio que las sillas e igual de desvencijado. Tenía también un aspecto endeble y no estaba muy afinado, pero era un piano.

 

Solíamos pedir vino, un _pichet_ para compartir entre los dos, que daba para unos cuatro vasos. Lo suficiente para calentarnos y combatir aquella neblina que difuminaba la luz naranja de las farolas. La neblina que mira y no deja mirar, decía una canción, y yo sentía que eso tratábamos de hacer el uno con el otro. El frío invadía las calles, con su olor a chimenea y lluvia, y nos dejaba cada vez más cubiertos… y cada vez más desnudos.

 - ¿Qué me falta por hacer en París?

 

Me costaba explicarle que le haría falta una vida para poder hacer lo que _le faltaba_ en esa ciudad infinita. Y, además, ese tipo de preguntas me hacían ser consciente del paso del tiempo. Habían pasado días, habían pasado semanas. De repente noviembre. El tiempo volvía a ser una realidad tangible cuando me enfrentaba a esas preguntas. Y yo no quería hacer listas. No quería ordenar cosas. La vida era de todo menos lineal, y la presencia de Raoul en aquel bar, la mejor evidencia.

 

\- Mira, no puedes preguntarme eso. París no se acaba nunca.

 

Precisé que la cita no era mía, sino de Vila Matas. Él volvía a tener cara de sorpresa permanente. _Esa_ cara. Los ojos abiertos, la mandíbula suelta, la cabeza ligeramente adelantada como si yo fuera a contarle algo importante. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención del público cuando tocaba, pero el piano siempre había actuado como un escudo protector. Y además, el lenguaje de la música me permitía abrirme de un modo en que no era capaz de abrirme con palabras…

 

-  La vida no puede ordenarse, la vida es, simplemente algo que sucede. Y la mayoría del tiempo suceden cosas que no puedes controlar…

 

-  Pues yo creo que la vida es algo más que cosas ‘que suceden’- me decía, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. -Creo que a veces podemos hacer que _sucedan_ cosas.

 

Posiblemente nos referíamos a cosas distintas. ¿Habría sentido él descontrol? ¿Habría naufragado alguna vez? Me ceñí al tácito pacto de no hablar del pasado, y deseé que no. O al menos, no como yo lo había hecho. 

 - ¿Qué quieres que suceda?

 

Nos miramos en silencio. Raoul bebió un trago de _rouge_ de su copa y el vino oscureció ligeramente sus labios. Me di cuenta de que acababa de hacerle exactamente el tipo de pregunta que evitaba responder. Una pregunta que implicaba futuro.

 - Quiero que sea verano.

 

Me desconcertaba muchas veces, pero en aquel momento no sé si fue más desconcertante su respuesta o su media sonrisa desafiante. Aquellos labios teñidos por el vino, aquellos ojos brillantes de emoción y tal vez de deseo.

 

 - ¿Sabes? Te desespera que quiera planificarlo todo y que me haga listas con los museos que aún me faltan por visitar. Te ríes de mí porque soy un controlador, y tienes razón. Y quizá a veces sea inseguro, y quizá necesite controlar las cosas que me rodean para sentirme tranquilo, pero… al hacerlo, yo siento que las puedo controlar.

 

Había tocado algo que resonaba. Y a la vez, tenía razón. Era un maniático del orden y le costaba fluir con la vida, pero yo, ¿qué hacía yo? ¿Fluía, o me dejaba llevar resignado porque no sentía que tuviera ningún control sobre nada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor?

 

Acerqué mi mano a la que él tenía sobre la mesa y la coloqué encima con suavidad, cubriéndola con la mía.

 

\- Yo casi nunca siento que pueda controlar nada.

 

Levantó los ojos hasta encontrar los míos, y dejando la mano donde estaba, tomó su copa con la otra y volvió a beber.

 

\- Ya lo sé… pero puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacer que sea verano si quieres, o que sea de día - y con un gesto de barbilla señaló el piano. - Por favor.

 

Supe lo que me estaba pidiendo, en una súplica velada. Y me impresionó pensar que aquello fuera _controlar;_ que escuchar aquella melodía fuera lo que le hacía sentirse seguro. Que _yo_ pudiera proporcionarle seguridad de algún tipo.

 

Teníamos aquel juego, en el que él me proponía palabras (como verano, piel, tierra, o despertar) y yo buscaba la melodía que lo evocase. A veces improvisaba, pero generalmente cerraba los ojos y me tomaba unos instantes para que su voz me llevase a algún lugar de la memoria del que rescatar, como pescando con un hilo brillante, ese pez que correspondiese a su propuesta. No era una pesca en el sentido literal del término, puesto que la canción no moría, sino que nadaba unos instantes. El recuerdo, el pez, volvía al presente hasta resignificarse y luego lo dejaba ir de nuevo. Creábamos así nuevos recuerdos compartidos, presentes que serían recuerdos cuando llegase ese futuro que, de momento, no estaba aún allí.

 

Verano. En la noche helada de París, él me pedía el verano.

 

 

Siempre que me sentaba al piano me recorría el cuerpo un latigazo de nerviosismo, un cabalgar de mil animales pisándome la carne. Algo que me recordaba mi medida humana. En ese bar no solía haber música, así que sabía que la gente que todavía no me miraba, lo haría en cuanto empezase a tocar. Pero entre todas esas personas había un chico que escuchaba mis palabras con la misma atención que mi música. Y ese chico quería que fuese verano en pleno noviembre, y confiaba en mí. Confiaba en mí para obrar la magia, como un niño que creyese en los Reyes Magos. Me otorgaba ese poder y yo me sentía responsable, tan responsable de responder a su pequeña pero anhelante súplica. Me otorgaba el poder de hacer magia, creía en mí. Creía en la magia como creen los niños: sin poder explicarla, pero firmemente convencido de su existencia. Y también creía en mí como nadie antes había creído. Verano.

 

 

Así que puse los pies en los pedales, inspiré mirando el teclado y… toqué.   
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSgXNFRcISc)

Toqué la cancioncita que sabía que le ponía cara de verano. Aquella ‘Comptine d’ été’ que Yann Tiersen había compuesto como si pensara en nosotros. En nuestra congelada necesidad de verano, en nuestra nostalgia del agua salada. Toqué cerrando los ojos e imaginando la arena y el mar. Imaginando la brisa. Y al terminar, aún los conservé cerrados un instante. Quizá había naufragado, pero quizás había encontrado una isla hacia la que nadar. La gente del bar aplaudía. Raoul, desde nuestra mesa, también. No abrí los ojos, pero supe que me miraba con orgullo.

 

 

Salimos de Le Chat Noir y el frío de la madrugada nos lamió la cara con su lengua húmeda y seca al mismo tiempo. Caminamos incapaces de mantenernos en línea recta, riéndonos como siempre, chocándonos y sintiendo el vino rojo latiendo en nuestras venas.

Felices como un día de verano. Vivos como una noche de invierno.

Humanos como náufragos luchando por sacar la cabeza del agua y respirar aquel aire tan frío y tan lleno de llantos de recién nacido.

 


	12. XII Ocho semanas

_Se enmarañan_ __  
hasta las patas de araña  
en su pelo  
cuando besa tiembla el suelo.   
Yo soñaba calentar  
lo de abajo del ombligo.   
Yo soñaba   
que quería soñar contigo.

_(Marea)_

 

Ocho. Eight. _Huit_. Se parece a huir. Pero yo me quedaba. O me iba. Él se iba. Mi mano en su ombligo una mañana cualquiera y yo diciendo ocho, ocho, ocho. Su ombligo en mi lengua una noche cualquiera y yo pensando ocho -no pienses- ocho.

 

Coger la noche con mis manos, desgarrarla hasta hacerla añicos y recoger los pedazos. Encender las estrellas y anudarlas a su cuerpo. Masticar los cristales y después soplar hasta cubrirle de polvo iridiscente.

 

Hacer la noche con su cuerpo. Hacer su cuerpo con la noche. Coger su cuerpo con mis manos. Encenderlo y anudarlo a las estrellas.

 

Ocho semanas. Dibujar un ocho con mi dedo en su ombligo. Ocho. Ocho, el número maldito. Siete es el número mágico. Siete enanitos. Siete cabritillos. Siete siete siete. Siete pero él, ocho. Ocho semanas. Del 24 de octubre al 18 de diciembre. Exactamente ocho. Y yo preguntándome por qué ocho.

 

Ocho, para los químicos el oxígeno. Octavo elemento, oxígeno: presente en el aire y en el agua. Oxígeno necesario para vivir. ¿Era esto, se estaba volviendo imprescindible? Dibujo un ocho, mi dedo roza su piel y yo pensando ocho semanas. Mi aliento envolviendo su aliento. Qué era él sino oxígeno, el oxígeno que avivaba mi llama y me encendía, el instante de la conflagración.

 

Dibujar un ocho suave y sinuoso en su vientre. Dos serpientes entrelazadas, el equilibrio de las fuerzas antagónicas. Dos cuerpos que se unen, complementarios. Pienso en nosotros. _Nosotros._ Dos serpientes y tú serás expulsado del edén, 18 de diciembre, fin de las ocho semanas. Punto de no retorno.

 

Los átomos buscan ocho electrones. Ocho semanas como ocho diminutos electrones bailando en cada rincón de mi cabeza. Ocho electrones orbitando, configurando el olvido (ese animal pequeñísimo, dice Taibo, que roe los recuerdos).

 

Su tripa reaccionando al contacto con mi dedo que dice ocho, otra vez ocho, eternamente ocho sobre su ombligo.

 

Ocho, forma de guitarra. Ocho notas de la escala musical, mi mano abarcando del pulgar al meñique (de do a do, de re a re) y ahora el dedo índice -la segunda, el aburrido acorde de segunda, la estrepitosa disonancia de la segunda -... ahora ese dedo índice dibujando un ocho en su ombligo.

 

Dos notas idénticas, pero en distinta tesitura. Nuestras voces cantando octavadas en un universo alternativo donde quizá cantaríamos canciones y no seríamos solo un pianista y un estudiante de francés. Quién sabe si en ese universo también tendríamos sólo ocho semanas. Quién sabe si mi lengua recorrería su ombligo.

 

Dibujo dos gotas de agua uniéndose por su vértice justo en su ombligo. Precisamente ahí, en el centro de su ombligo.

 

El ombligo. Ese centro del mundo. Ese centro de gravedad. Ese lugar donde todo cae, donde todo gira, donde todo se concentra cuando uno ya no puede hacer nada más. Nuestras ocho semanas se concentrarían en nuestros ombligos, seguirían latiendo bajo la piel, recordando aquellas veces en que unimos nuestras tripas.

 

Mi lengua en su ombligo, borrando con saliva los restos del pasado, toda conexión materna se elimina (matar al padre, dijo un cantautor con cara de gato), todo pasado unido al cordón umbilical se borra ahora, me lo trago en cada trazo que mi lengua dibuja. Un húmedo y brillante ocho sobre el que soplar e iluminarlo.

 

Un ocho que roza el diafragma en lo alto, que se acerca al rizado vello en su descenso. Ocho como el pez que nada y se adentra en el mar de su piel. Esa piel salada que cuando choca con la mía escuece, porque hace cicatrizar mis heridas.

 

Ocho como mi dedo bordeando sus ojos. Máscara. Ocho como mi dedo perfilando sus labios. Hambre.

 

Ocho semanas. Sólo. ocho. semanas.

 

Qué haces, me pregunta susurrando al cabo de mucho rato. Dibujar ochos, respondo. Dibujar ocho semanas y borrarlas, desgastarlas de tanto escribirlas sobre tu piel.

 

No es un ocho, me dice. Mi dedo en su ombligo. 8.

 

Coge mi dedo y dibuja un ocho en el otro sentido.

 

       -No es un ocho, susurra. Desde mi punto de vista… es el infinito.

 

 


	13. XIII Primavera de París

_Todo se transforma en vuelo cuando una simple hoja cae en la tierra._

_(Gemma Gorga)_

 

 

A veces se colaba un día de luz en ese noviembre, como un intruso risueño perdido en un bosque. Nos gustaba ir a los parques y observar el degradado de verdes, amarillos, ocres y marrones que poco a poco iban tiñendo los árboles y cubriendo los suelos.

 

Caminábamos sobre la alfombra de hojarasca -cómo crujía esa palabra- y recogíamos castañas recordando, por separado, momentos de una infancia que nunca compartimos.

 

Además de las castañas que rodaban sobre la arena, el olor a castañas asadas en la puerta del Jardin de Louxembourg se mezclaba con el de la hierba recién cortada. Por aquel jardín había paseado una pequeñísima Simone de Beauvoir, cuando aún no comprendía a qué se debía su malestar. No lejos de allí, en el café Flore o en el Deux Magots, lo plasmaría en papel unos años más tarde. Lograría ponerle voz.

 

Nosotros no teníamos en aquella época el dinero con el que pagar un chocolate caliente en aquellos cafés que ahora eran una atracción turística, pero teníamos el parque y nuestras voces.

 

En aquel Jardín se habían observado una joven Anna Ajmátova, antes de que la Revolución rusa la hiriese, y un joven Amadeo Modigliani antes de ser un pintor conocido. Habían intercambiado cartas y rosas, y posiblemente él le contase historias sobre la ciudad, como las que yo le contaba a Raoul.

 

\- Algún día serás un músico conocido, y yo podré decir que paseé contigo en este parque.

 

\- Algún día harás la revolución.

 

Rió, con una risa clara y la sorpresa inundando sus ojos.

\- Yo no sé nada de política.

 -A veces son los más pequeños gestos cotidianos los que inician el cambio. Y tú, un día, vas a cambiarle la vida a mucha gente.

 

Me besó. Un beso suave, tranquilo. Con una sonrisa atrapada entre la lengua. Como esos besos que inician revoluciones sin que uno se lo plantee, simplemente porque están llenos de verdad.

 

Me miraba con incredulidad, como si no terminara de creerse aquello y pareciera que le estaba diciendo algún cumplido. Y, sin embargo, nada más cierto que aquello. No me atreví nunca a decirle que había cambiado mi vida, pero sabía que, si había logrado eso, podría cambiar la de miles de personas.

Era agradable pasear cuando aún había luz (no lo hacíamos mucho), especialmente en los escasos días de sol radiante. Me recordaba a los primeros días de primavera, cuando aún hacía fresco pero la gente empezaba a sonreír, y los músculos a relajarse.

\- ¿Cómo es la primavera?

No solíamos hablar de aquello que no íbamos a vivir. Y aún así… no podía evitar imaginarnos. Cómo sería sentarnos sin abrigo bajo ese mismo sol dorando aquella cara ya de por sí llena de luz. Nos sentábamos en la hierba y mirábamos el cielo, inusualmente azul.

 

Siempre ese sentimiento de búsqueda, de vacío, de no haber llegado. Ignoraba por completo cuál era la meta, si la había. Probablemente no. El tiempo fluía más lento los días de sol. Raoul brillaba, como una luz dorada: iluminando. Reflejando. Me pregunté si yo me veía gris, o si todavía era capaz de disimularlo ante aquel chico que cada vez _me veía_ más.

 

\- Agoney, ¿cómo es la primavera de París? – vuelve a insistir cuando llegamos a casa.

 

Le intrigaba saber cómo sería la ciudad tiñéndose de verde poco a poco; qué flores habría.

 

-Va despacio- le digo.  - Como si supiera que debe tomarse el tiempo necesario para ser todo lo bella que quiere. Primero florecen los magnolios. Las flores blancas y rosas cortan el cielo gris de marzo, cuando aún hace frío y todo está por inventar.

 

Me llamaban la atención esos árboles que echaban flores antes que hojas. Era como una inversión poética del tiempo, en medio del invierno. La naturaleza alterando el orden natural de las cosas. Era una idea que me fascinaba, la de presenciar el desorden _dentro del orden_. Como si las excepciones del mundo se exhibiesen, gritando con fuerza su diferencia.

 

-Después, los magnolios pierden las flores y todos los árboles comienzan a echar brotes. Los que están al borde del agua, tienen brotes verdes.  Si los miras desde un puente, tienes la sensación de intuir una cubierta verdosa, pero si te acercas ves que realmente el marrón de la madera sigue siendo el color que predomina. Es una cuestión de perspectiva.

 

-Es una ilusión… óptica.

 

-Los árboles de los parques tienen menos suerte –le hablo como se habla a los niños que escuchan historias, y siento que mis palabras tienen el mismo efecto que una manta enrollándose alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo- porque los podan.

 

-¿Por eso son cuadrados? Son tan perfectos, tan simétricos.

 

-Sí… son cuadrados. ¿Te imaginas? Un árbol cuadrado. –sentí otra vez que esta manera de alterar el orden no me convencía- Es como cortar la libertad, literalmente. Los podan y los hacen todos iguales. Rígidos. Perfectos. Es como si les robasen su autenticidad, al eliminar todas las diferencias. Estos árboles echan brotes no de las hojas sino de las ramas primero. De sus muñones crecen nuevas ramas color rojo oscuro, como si estuvieran ensangrentadas. Pero las podan: no pueden salirse del camino marcado.

 

Raoul me miraba con los ojos más tristes del mundo, y yo me acercaba, atravesándonos con tal intensidad que la tristeza acababa diluyéndose porque caíamos de lleno en los ojos ajenos y luego me besaba, suavemente, como asegurándome que daría la vida antes que dejarse convertir en un árbol cuadrado.

 

-Luego llegan los almendros. Florecen a la vez, pero lo más bello es cuando pierden sus hojas. Los pétalos de las flores rosas cubren el suelo gris, y la ciudad queda oculta bajo una alfombra rosa que se mece con el viento como una canción de cuna. Es mi momento favorito.

 

-El mío también.

 

Hacía aquellos comentarios que resultaban mucho más sencillos que expresar un deseo. No era “me gustaría verlo” (el futuro estaba prohibido). Era, simplemente, una imagen tan viva que casi podía sentirla si cerraba los ojos. Podía extender la mano y coger un puñado de esos pétalos.

 

 

Me levanté y rebusqué en la estantería de la cocina. Siempre que hacía eso, podía sentir la mente de Raoul pensando que daba igual lo pequeña que fuera la buhardilla, lo grande que fuera la ciudad, o lo cerca que estuviera de mí: siempre esconderíamos secretos para él.

 

Cogí su mano con delicadeza y extendí sus dedos uno a uno. Pasé mi mano por encima para estirarla, y luego la acaricié con la yema de sus dedos. Después, coloqué la otra mano sobre su frente y la bajé hasta cubrir sus ojos y obligarle a cerrarlos. Alejé mi cuerpo del suyo para desenroscar el tapón del bote de cristal hasta abrirlo. Y después, dejé caer sobre la palma de su mano extendida el contenido, rozándole aún más suavemente.

 

\- La primavera de París.

 

Sobre su mano, pequeños pétalos secos de flores de almendro. En mi mano, un tarro que alguna vez tuvo mermelada, lleno de ellos.

Había intentado capturar la primavera de París. Una vez había guardado en un tarrito la esencia de esa primavera por la que él me preguntaba y que no llegaría a ver.

 

\- Lo hice el primer año. Necesitaba recordar ese momento. Puedes quedártelo.

 

\- No… El invierno es muy largo en París, siempre lo dices.

 

 

Acercó su mano a la mía y volcó con suavidad los pétalos. Después se acercó y me besó, acariciándome la mejilla.

  
Por un momento olía a flores.

 

 

Por un momento fue revolución.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Tengo que disculparme porque ya no consigo incluir las fotos aquí... antes me dejaba copiar los links desde wattpad, y ya no. Tampoco puedo copiarlas como texto.  
> No son en absoluto necesarias para entender nada, pero si os apetece ilustrar, os dejo el link.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/652578825-de-la-nostalgia-xiii-primavera-de-par%C3%ADs
> 
> (2) Gracias de nuevo por leerme, por dejaros llevar, por comentar, por seguir aquí... <333


	14. XIV Imágenes

 

 

_“La imaginación es una facultad especial que tienen los artistas para crear una realidad nueva a partir de la realidad en que viven”._

_(Gabriel García Márquez)_

 

 

 

Me gustaba verle salir de casa con las primeras luces del invierno. Ese frío helador de finales de noviembre que se traducía en unas mañanas de luces oblicuas que luchaban por disipar las brumas, como yo, e iluminar los días, como él.

Me gustaba escucharle en la corta distancia del cuarto de baño -ese olor a limpio, a planes por hacer-, sentir su pelo mojado en mi frente. No abrir los ojos.

 

 

Porque, para finales de noviembre, ya era capaz de _verle_ sin abrir los ojos. Podía imaginar perfectamente sus movimientos; la manera precisa en que se cepillaba el pelo o se abrochaba el pantalón. El sonido del aire entrando en su nariz cuando inspiraba, y el soplido que hacía al exhalar y le hacía bailar el flequillo. Podía imaginarlo encogiéndose dentro de la bufanda, enfundado en aquella cazadora de cuero negro que terminaría revelándose más que insuficiente para el frío que se aproximaba.

 

Desde la calidez del nórdico blanco, en mi pequeño agujero lleno de luz, me gustaba imaginarlo saliendo de casa, bajando los escalones con pequeños saltitos, caminando deprisa -acelerado por el viento, buscando calentarse-, dejándose caer primero por la rue des Martyrs presenciando la apertura de las tiendas -sintiéndose _tan_ francés-, escuchando tal vez el slam de Fauve aunque aún no pudiese comprender la mayoría de sus letras. Me lo imaginaba descendiendo luego el Faubourg Montmartre al llegar al cruce, y finalmente cogiendo el metro en Le Peletier. Cerraba mis ojos.

 

Lo _imaginaba._

 

 

¿Era real? ¿O era sólo una imagen de lo que yo quería que fuera? ¿De lo que me gustaría que fuéramos? ¿Cuánto de ese Raoul que inundaba mi mente era real?

 

Siempre ese paso incómodo entre la realidad y la representación; entre la idea y la palabra; entre la vivencia y la ficción que mi cabeza dibujaba.

 

Siempre esas grietas en el espejo. Esos escapes de lo cotidiano.

 

Raoul, la imagen de Raoul, lo que coño fuera que (co)rrespondiese a la idea de “Raoul”, ¿era algo más que una falla?

 

Un escape de otra realidad (¿su realidad, o mi propia ficción?) que venía a alterar la mía.

Creo que yo también alteraba la suya. Con esa imagen de la ciudad, con esas historias (¿ficciones?) que le hacían viajar más allá de todos sus límites.

 

 

Tal vez no fuéramos más que una ficción: una historia que narrar en el futuro. Desde la nostalgia.

 

Pero en aquel momento éramos tan ciertos… en aquel presente éramos realidad.

 

Toda aquella realidad era magia. Toda aquella ficción era realidad. Nuestra realidad.

 

 

 

Lo imaginaba cogiendo el metro en Le Peletier, nunca antes, (aunque no fuera la estación más próxima a mi casa), porque quería “explorar el día” antes de meterse en el aula. Lo imaginaba saliendo en Censier-Daubenton y dando siempre un rodeo antes de llegar a clase. Paseándose entre librerías de viejo, comprándose quizá algo de Rimbaud o de Baudelaire que no entendería “qué difícil es esto” y que dejaría en mi habitación para que un día como hoy me diese por recordar _ese_ libro del que no puedo deshacerme.

 

Porque los recuerdos no se des-hacen. A veces se dil-huyen; pero yo de estos no puedo. No quiero. No quiero y no puedo. Ocho semanas. Nostalgia. Un _Spleen de París_ amarillento, del que caen un par de hojas secas al abrirlo. Siempre me dejaba hojas secas entre las páginas.

 

Lo imaginaba agachado, observando qué hoja coger (¿una amarilla y polvorienta? ¿una marrón y quebradiza? ¿una roja como el interior de su garganta, como su lengua, como todas las cavidades que ahora conocíamos por haber explorado juntos?), metiéndola al azar en el interior de algún libro prestado, _para que te acuerdes del otoño._ Para que me acuerde de él, quiere decir. Pero no lo dice. No hablábamos de _nosotros._ No hablábamos de recordar porque fingíamos desconocer el olvido.

 

 

Lo imaginaba.

 

Siempre con la maldita duda de cuánto de todo aquello era verdad. Si acaso importaba. Si acaso era realmente relevante que la imagen que se forjaba en mi cabeza, que aquella historia que yo me iba narrando irremediablemente con el paso de los días, tuviese que ver con lo real. (Quizá me engaño, quizá entonces no narraba y simplemente vivía).

 

La historia se construía. Y nosotros vivíamos en la ciudad del surrealismo. En esa ciudad donde André Breton había dicho que _solamente lo maravilloso es bello_. Luego Carpentier había replicado que _pocas cosas (_ eran _) tan bellas como alcanzar lo maravilloso con factores muy humanos._

 

Tal vez todo lo que nos ocurrió aquellos días tenía que ver con lo real maravilloso.

 

 

El tiempo se nos escurría entre los dedos, y yo, tibiamente tumbado en la cama, lo imaginaba saliendo de clase y parándose quizá a comprar una crêpe en el diminuto puesto de la rue de la Harpe, donde había una señora que le preguntaba como si su vida le importara _de verdad,_ me decía, y lo recalcaba.

 

Lo imaginaba a veces bajando hacia el río, viviendo con la emoción del viajero cualquier anécdota, tal vez una paloma mirándolo amenazante en el Mercado de flores de la Cité, tal vez esas dos chicas tonteando apoyadas en una vespa roja delante del Beaubourg, tal vez aquel hombre de la rue Mouffetard caminando con una pecera y su correspondiente pez naranja sobre la cabeza. ¿No era eso real y maravilloso?

 

Lo imaginaba otras veces sentado en el Jardin des Plantes, desde donde me enviaría un inocente “¿Nos vemos?” y una ubicación aparentemente anodina, desde la que me arrastraría a la azarosamente cercana Gare d’Austerlitz, y me obligaría a sentarme al piano, como siempre, y me haría tocar y me miraría con esa mirada llena de orgullo a la que yo no era capaz de enfrentarme.

 

 

 

¿Qué imaginaría él?

 

¿Qué imagen se habría configurado?

 

Qué distorsionadísima imagen tendría de mí, que le hacía fiarse de mis pies para recorrer París.  
De mis manos para recorrer su cuerpo.  
De mis ojos para recorrer todas sus incógnitas sin pronunciar una palabra.

 

Qué imagen le haría seguir mandándome mensajes para verme, cuando a mí me increpaba tímidamente el miedo de no volver a verlo (o peor, de verlo _desaparecer_ ).

 

Pero él me miraba con los ojos abiertos: él no tenía miedo. Él era maravilloso.

 

Y durante aquellas ocho semanas, también era real.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es para Denn (un poco tarde)  
> y para Aurora (un poco pronto)  
> pero eso no importa, porque en esta historia
> 
> solo hay presente


	15. XV Philarmonie (el lugar donde solíamos gritar)

_“París visto como lugar y forma de distancia, de perspectiva con respecto a la cultura y al país de origen; como lugar de cuestionamientos, de crisis de identidad y de conciencia, de nostalgia y de angustia; París como espacio de libertad y de transgresión, como lugar del encuentro amoroso y pasional, de las inestabilidades emotivas, de las aventuras intermitentes y momentáneas, de la insidiosa ausencia. París como centro cultural y plataforma de viajes a otras geografías y civilizaciones. París como lugar de experiencia vital, de su contacto transformado en una alquimia de la que emerge la obra artística en formas múltiples”._

_(Eduardo Ramos Izquierdo)_

 

 

 

 

\- Es como si nadaras.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Cuando tocas, cuando cierras los ojos y tocas y sólo estás tú. Conectado contigo: con el latido que te retumba dentro… con la respiración.  
\- Es que la música se respira. Toda la música se respira, como un lenguaje aéreo que se expulsa por la boca en una exhalación. Entre los labios.  
\- Siento que… te vas muy lejos, y me llevas contigo.  
_\- Tú_ vienes conmigo.  
_\- Tú_ me arrastras.  
\- ¿Como el agua del mar?  
\- Algo así.  
\- ¿Extrañas la playa?  
\- Todavía no mucho, ¿y tú?  
\- La arena negra.  
\- Nunca la he visto…  
\- ¿Dónde me llevas?  
\- No te lo voy a decir.

 

No me lo dice. No dice nada más. Me da la mano y aprieta más que de costumbre, cogiéndome como si quisiera asegurarme que no va a soltarme nunca. Que está ahí. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que yo no me olvide de que está ahí. No sonríe, pero no está serio. Esta vez no soy yo quien guía, sino él. Y camina decidido, reduciendo a cada paso la distancia que separa el Bassin de la Villette del parque.

 

No tenemos playa, pero sí los atardeceres al filo del agua oscura del canal de l’Ourq. No tenemos playa, pero sí los besos en los puentes, las luces de colores temblando en las gotas, los pájaros volando, los niños corriendo. No tenemos playa, pero nos dejamos arrastrar por el otro como si fuéramos agua de mar.

 

Llegamos al lugar donde el Canal Saint Denis atraviesa el canal de l’Ourq, y en sus laterales se abre el parque. Las pequeñas _folies_ rojas destacan sobre el verde de la hierba, los árboles son de cobre y el cielo se refleja en la brillante Géode. Evito pensar en el conservatorio, que también se encuentra aquí, y centro mi atención en la escuela de circo, el planetario, o en alguna de las múltiples salas de conciertos que esconde el parque de la Villette.

 

 

No sé dónde me lleva. Me dejo arrastrar.

 

 

\- Aquí.  
\- ¿Aquí, aquí?  
\- Exactamente.  
\- Raoul, soy músico.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Dijiste que era un lugar que yo no conocía, ¿y me traes a la Philarmonie?  
\- Casi.

 

 

El imponente pájaro de pájaros se alza delante de nosotros, majestuoso. Saco la nariz de la bufanda para seguir sus ojos y mirar hacia arriba. El edificio brillante de la Philarmonie, y encima el cielo. El cielo azulado (un azul pálido, de tarde de invierno); el viento callado secándonos los ojos y sacándonos las lágrimas a un tiempo. La lana de los guantes rozándonos la piel de los dedos que se mueven como animales que se buscan, orgánicos.

 

 

\- Te traigo a la azotea de la Philarmonie.  
\- ¿Y qué se hace aquí?  
\- Se grita.  
\- Otro tipo de música.  
\- Otro lenguaje aéreo…  
\- …que se expulsa por la boca en una exhalación.  
\- Tú empiezas.  
\- ¿Y qué digo?  
\- Lo que nunca decimos. Lo que abajo, cuando paseamos por París (con los pies en el suelo), no nos atrevemos a decir.  
\- Lo que nos da miedo.  
\- Lo que nos da rabia.  
\- Lo que no tiene nombre.  
\- Lo que no se ve, pero se siente dentro.  
\- Lo que precisa de aire, para marchar lejos.  
\- Lo que precisa de voz, para resonar.  
\- Grita.

 

 

Dilo. Dilo, joder, dilo ya. Di que a veces tienes miedo. Di que a veces tienes dudas. O frío. Que nunca te atreves a contarle que cuando él no te ve, el telón cae y el escenario desnudo no es más que un esqueleto grisáceo y duro, como el metal. Di que a veces es difícil levantarse de la cama, salir de esa buhardilla donde la lluvia y las lágrimas se amalgaman en una abstracta y acuosa realidad. Cuéntale la nube de vapor que te ocupa el pecho y te impide respirar. Dilo. Las duchas de agua caliente. La repetición por necesidad y no por gusto. El miedo. La soledad. Grita. Dilo. Que te miras al espejo y sientes que te desfiguras poco apoco, que se te difuminan los contornos como una acuarela demasiado líquida. Dilo. Di que eres humano, joder. Di que no eres tan libre, que no fluyes siempre, que a veces te da miedo el caos. Dilo. Joder. Díselo todo. Mírale a los ojos y díselo a él. Díselo ahora que está aquí, ahora que te tiene cogido de la mano y no te va a dejar caer. Grita. Grita, joder. Grita que le quieres, o que no sabes si le quieres, o que te da miedo quererle. Pero grita y saca eso que tienes dentro y que te tiembla en la tripa cuando le ves. Dile que tienes miedo de que se vaya, que no quieres hablar del futuro pero que sí piensas en el futuro.  Dile que es una locura porque casi no le conoces, dile que no sabes qué ha pasado. Dile dile dile que le vas a echar de menos con todo tu cuerpo. Dile que te gustaría poder abrazarle con el alma. _Saber_ abrazarle con el alma. Dile que te gustaría ser valiente y poder decirle todo esto. Díselo. Ahora. Ahora mientras te tiene cogido de la mano y no te suelta, mientras se asegura de que no vas a caer. De que no te va a doler. Grita. Grita para que no duela. Suelta el aire. Dilo. Mírale a los ojos y díselo. Ten los cojones de mirarle a los ojos, como él hace siempre. De decir lo que sientes, como él hace siempre. Siente la mano que te está cogiendo. Siente. Atrévete a sentir lo que sea que te hace sentir. Aunque de miedo. Aunque no tenga nombre. Aunque de miedo ponerle nombre. Pero grita, joder. Coge aire y grita. Grita. Grita. GRITA!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

_(soy grito)_

 

 

 

_(y_

_soy_

_cristal)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué tal?  
\- Mucho mejor, ¿y tú?  
\- También. ¿A que funciona?  
\- Funciona.  
\- ¿Dijiste todo?  
\- Lo dije.  
\- Yo también.  
\- Creo que peso menos.  
\- Es porque estamos en un tejado.  
\- Y porque hemos gritado.  
\- Y porque hemos gritado.  
\- Gracias…  
\- No.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Vámonos a casa, Ago.  
\- Creo que vendré más veces.  
\- Vendrás. Y diremos que es el lugar donde solíamos gritar.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
